Save The Day
by jaygoose
Summary: “It’s not the same!” She continued to wail. “Trunks! Get over here and hug your baby brother goodbye!”“Forever!” she added rather loudly in Goten’s ear. (Complete)
1. One

**Save the Day**

**I don't own Dragonball Z or the characters from that show. I do however own Kalika, Kilik, Kabu, and this version of Cell…so there. **

**This fic is currently rated R and I think that it is really strange, so be warned. Read at your own risk. ;)**

Chapter One

The crisp fall air nipped at her bare arms. She could have worn a jacket, but this was nothing that a little more Ki couldn't handle. He, of course seemed to be perfectly unaffected. She could make out his form splayed out underneath one of the large trees near the house. There were plenty of trees around here, but that one had proven to be his favorite. She hadn't planned on being a surprise. She was sure those damned Namekian ears he'd been given would pick up the sound the dried brush crackling beneath her feet. Combats boots, she took a mental note, were not made for stealth mode. Nonetheless, the man didn't even stir. He was probably asleep or meditating. He did that…a lot.

The light of the fading day peaking through the foliage over head created weird patterns on his ghostly pale skin. Yep, he was definitely sleeping. He was cute when he was sleeping. However, he could never know this. Otherwise she would be forced to end him, or more realistically, he would be forced to end her.

She gave a warm smile in the knowledge that he would never see it and almost regretted nudging him in the side with her foot. His once peaceful expression contorted into a more annoyed one. He didn't open his eyes though, mind you. He just grunted in distaste.

She heaved a light sigh and nudged him again.

"Hey," She started. "Wake up, you ass!"

One lavender hued eye slid open and a small smirk appeared out of nowhere.

"I am awake." He replied and closed his eye again.

"Oh, alright. I was being nice, you know. But I could just cut to the chase and blast the hell out of you."

She said that so calmly. Almost too calmly.

"You wouldn't do that." He said finally sitting up. "You like me too much."

"Please." She said taking a seat next to him. "I just keep the peace. I'd hate to see you snap and kill everyone. Or them try to kill you." She added with a smile.

"Hmm." He hummed as he stretched his long arms over his head.

They both knew that it was just for show. The man had probably never had a kink or cramp in his life. He was just fucking perfect that way.

"You didn't come out here because of what Kabu said, did you?" She asked.

He chuckled briefly at that. "Of course not. He's said worse and so have I."

"So it was Chichi then?"

He turned those eerie ass eyes of his on her abruptly and narrowed them.

"Oh. I see." She said quietly.

He leaned back into the tree and crossed his arms across his massive chest.

"Cell…" the brown eyed girl said turning to him. "You have to understand her position."

An emerald brow arched in question.

"You did kill her son…"

"Gruesomely…"

"In front of her."

"Oh, for Dende's sake, Kilik." Cell groaned. "Do we really have to go through this again? I know very well what I did. And down to the detail why that harpy beast of a woman hates my guts."

She heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Do you have to be so fucking casual about this?!" She said irritably.

"What do you want me to do?" He said just as annoyed. "This has been beaten into the ground. It has been years, Kilik. It's not like if I could have corrected the infraction long ago, I wouldn't have. There are no Dragonballs, remember. I can't wish them back."

"I'm not suggesting that." The young woman said as she ran a hand through her thick chestnut hair. "You know as well as I do what pissed her off in the first place."

"Hn."

"That's it right there!" She said pointing at him accusingly. "That fucking mouth of yours. And don't give me one of those fucking apathetic responses. You know damned well what you're doing. If you truly don't care about what you did, than fine. But you could at least keep it to you damned self!"

He opened his mouth to respond but Kilik cut him off before he had the chance.

"I worked hard to get Bulma to let you stay here. But if you keep fucking up than there is shit else I can do!"

She had gotten to her feet during her rant and hadn't even noticed. But she couldn't just walk off. She had to give him a chance to have his say. She knew this. She had tried to leave once before and that had resulted in him I.T.ing into her room at 4 in the morning insisting that she listen to him. He had a weird fucking delayed action reflex problem or something. That something being waiting until the perfect time to get the highest level of annoyance.

He in turn just stared at her with a foul look on his face.

"I didn't ask you to do anything of the sort." He replied, that damned accent of his got even more pronounced. She hated that fucking accent sometimes.

"I know you didn't." She said exhaustedly. "But you do value my friendship, right?"

He thought about the question briefly. This had to be a trick question.

"Yes." The green haired Saiyan said hesitantly.

"So we're friends, right?" She began. "Even though you killed my parents?"

"Kilik…" Cell said unenthusiastically.

"I know. You don't have to say it." She said. "We've been through this before. You didn't hate them, right. But you did hate Gohan. I understand. But Chichi doesn't, she didn't hate Gohan. He was her son. She is not going to be as forgiving. You're going to have to put forth some effort."

"I have explained it to them numerous times and so have you." He said, his thick lime colored tail lashing quietly next to him. "There is nothing else that I can do."

"I know and you know that you are not that person anymore." Kilik said looked down at the nearly pouting male. "But you're going to have to prove it to them. You convinced Kabu and the Demis. You can do the same with Chichi and Bulma."

He sighed and looked up at her. She rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming.

"It's been fifteen years, Kilik!"

"I know how many fucking years it's been, Cell." The teenager said flopping back to the ground.

He didn't say anything else. He just stared at his bear feet. What was with him and shoes anyway. She swore he only hand one pair and it was only on special occasions that he wore them. Boots of course. You can wear them anytime he says.

"We've only been here six months you know." She finally said.

"Right." He sneered.

"And that's not a long time when you're trying to get along with the guy that slaughtered damned near your entire family."

Nothing.

"Fine, be an ass." Kilik said as she got up and left. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

A snort. Well at least it was something.

He watched her leave.

"Warn me?!" He called after her. "Warn me about what exactly?!"

"…"

"What? Is big bad Chichi gonna hit me up side the head with a frying pan?!"

She turned around at that.

"You're not an android anymore, y'know." She said.

This puzzled him…greatly. He hated that.

"Your point?"

"You're Saiyan. And contrary to popular belief, Saiyans tend to stick together."

He groaned loudly at this. And Kilik just turned and headed back to the house.

"Chichi's not Saiyan." He muttered.

"Well she was married to one, birthed and raised two Demis and has feed plenty of us bastards. That makes her Saiyan enough for me!" She called back over her shoulder.

Damned Saiyans had good ears too.

"Whatever."

And he proceeded to watch her disappear into the trees. He hated her sometimes. She thought she knew every thing.

He briefly smirked when he figured out where she might have gotten this trait from. He father most likely. Cell remembered him. But not from this life, it was the other one. The one when he had been an android. He hadn't ever gotten to have a conversation with the Saiyan Prince in this life. He hadn't had the time.

But those other memories were strange though. He'd never felt like they were truly his. Well, in reality most of them weren't anyway. They were a bunch of other people's. People that was just ghosts that popped up from time to time to make him feel bad. Hell, even his former self would come by time to time to make this life miserable. He ignored him mostly. It was the only real way to keep sane.

But he could not deny it. The two of them were entirely too similar not to take notice. Their personalities were almost identical. But there was something that he lacked that his former self had loads off. The impulse to kill…any and every one.

Yes, he was mostly Saiyan now. Approximately 92.87% Saiyan to be exact and he clearly had all the characteristics of one. He loved to fight and eat…and all the other fun stuff. However, killing and universal domination weren't necessarily the everyday musts that they had once been for him.

He groaned. That constant knot in his stomach was growing again. He and this annoyance had grown accustomed to one another. It was one of the many things that the young man kept to himself. He felt it when ever he thought about that day.

He remembered the smells the most. A Saiyan's nose. The musk and sweat. The blood. Their screams. A Namekian's ears.

He remembered that his body had moved bit sluggishly when he'd attacked the Prince. His heart hadn't been in it. It was even harder facing the girl. And he didn't even want to think about Goku. How could Kabu even look at him, let alone be his friend.

But the Demi. That was something completely different all together. There had been absolutely no hesitation there. In fact he had thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it.

He had ripped him apart with barely contained glee. And bathed in the blood of the wicked one.

That had been the first time that he and his former android self had ever reached an accord. There had been something that just clicked inside of him at the first glance at Son Gohan. He had never absolutely hated anything or anyone like that before in his entire existence. Both of them. And that, he was sure, was saying something.

Son Gohan was a bastard and had very much deserved to die. The basis for this reasoning had been lost to him at the time. However even to this day, this was absolute truth of Cell's. And he had yet to feel the least bit guiltily about killing the man.

Strangely enough, that is were most of the emotions that feed that accursed knot of his came from. Ha, well would you look at that. It would seem that he really didn't have to pretend to be sorry for what he'd done after all. Because maybe if he hadn't killed Gohan, his life wouldn't be as complicated as it was now.

He let loose a frustrated growl. He didn't want to think about these things right now. Besides, his feet were way more interesting.

**Author's Note: **

**gasps Was that angst?**

**What the hell is going on?! I tried so hard not to write this. Truly I did. The little scenes I had written just weren't enough. **

**Yes this is a full fledged fic. It is a side fic actually. This will start to make sense soon…I hope. This one won't be updated as quickly as The History of Kalika. I don't want to give away too much just yet. If anyone thinks they know what the hell is going on, I'd love to hear it. **

**I say again… it won't be updated as often, that is unless I am harassed into submission. :)**

**Oh, look nameless chapters…I wonder how long that will last. **

**Dammit, it's like 92 words under my count. I had to limit myself on this one, 2000 words per chapter. I'm gonna get it next time. **


	2. Two

**Save the Day**

**Nope, still don't own Dragonball Z. I do own my characters though.**

**I'm 1/3rd into the next chapter of THoK so I'll post this to tide you guys over. **

Chapter Two

Her lungs were on fire. She fought viciously to catch her breath. Through it all however, full blooded Saiyan maintained gracefully the outward appearance of barely being affected. Kilik turned her head to the side and spit out a sickening amount of blood and winced at the abrupt action. The left side of her face was obviously bruised.

"Need a Senzu?" A voice called out from off to the side of the battle scared field.

"No, not yet." She responded.

Kilik's older sister, Bra shook her pretty blue head. But Kilik ignored her. She couldn't let their bastard brother know that she was hurting too badly. It would only serve to inflate his already soaring ego. Besides, he'd made her scuff her boots. White boots. You just didn't find white steel toed boots everyday.

Kabu was sitting off a ways in front of her, in an identical sitting position. He wasn't so good at hiding his need for oxygen. His chest was heaving and that damned smirk of his had yet to diminish.

"So." He said breathlessly. "You ready or what?!" he called to her.

"I'm always ready, brother dear." She said dryly.

Kilik proved this by spring back up to her feet and crouching back into a fighting stance prompting her brother to do the same.

"You guys are going to kill yourselves one of these days!" Pan shouted.

The boy lightly shook his odd flame of hair (brown in some places, black in others), rattling loose the dirt and other debris that had accumulated there. His bangs were plastered to his forehead by a sheen of sweat and blood. His jeans were ripped in numerous places and one of the sleeves on his T-shirt was missing. But he was still confident, he refused to back down.

This was always the best part of the fight anyway. When his half sister was exhausted, she was prone to do some daring things. Anything to win the fight. He turned to his lighter haired sibling and his niece and smiled mischievously.

"Aww, lighten up, Panny." Kabu called back. "It's so much more fun when she's barely standing!"

Barely standing, huh? Kilik was going to show him barely standing. A burst of static electricity and the young woman was now sporting an impressive Super Saiyan 2.

"Uh, Pan." Bra said standing up and backing away some. "I think we're just a little too close."

Kilik's once dark brown chin length tendrils were now a blinding crown of gold and in only a thought Kabu's wild flame was exactly the same.

"See, Panny." He called up to his niece. "I was being nice. But see how Kilik here insists on playing dirty."

"Shut up and fight, you ass!" The raging Princess screamed.

And before he could blink, the full blooded Saiyan female was flying toward him with a fist with his name on it.

Pan and Bra watched from the sidelines. They both scoffed and shook their heads in concert.

"Your uncle is an idiot." The blue haired young woman finally said. "He knows what happens when he gets her railed up."

"I don't know." Pan replied hesitantly. "He looks like he might have it this time."

It certainly did look like Kabu had control of the fight. The energy the two siblings were emitting was enough to make the quarter Saiyan shiver. Kilik had the strangest energy. Pan figured that this was most likey due to the enhancements she been given when she was a small child. Doctor Tyler had been known for her genetic modifications. That freak of nature Cell was a prime example. He had been Dr. Tyler's pride and joy and young Kilik had once been her little protégé.

The Saiyan Princess's Ki signature was tainted because of this. Giving it a darker feel compared to her brother's. Whose, buy the way wasn't all sunshine and rainbows either. It came with being the child of the Prince. Everyone knew that Vegeta had had his darker side as well.

Kabu must have been training harder than any of the others had realized, because for once in his young life he was actually giving his older sister a run for her money. In an instant Kilik was grounded by a particularly ferocious roundhouse and created a brand new crater in the already ravaged earth below.

Her hair reverted back to a muddy brown and her eyes back to a matching hue. She got up on her hands and knees and submitted to a coughing fit splattering the ground with her life's fluid.

Pan grimaced from her spot on the rocks. She hated when the two of them fought like this. They always took it too far. It was like they had death wishes or something. However they insisted on it. 'What doesn't kill a Saiyan makes them stronger.' She hated that saying. Bra merely shook her head and rose from her seat. She rummaged in her pants' pocket for her pouch of Senzu.

"So, Sis?" Kabu asked. His normally angelic face twisted with a brutal smirk. "Ya give?"

Kilik sat up resting on her shins. The russet complexion of her face was stained with mud and various other fluids. She growled in defiance and tried to stand up.

"Just give up already!" The two tone haired boy laughed. "You lost!"

"Fuck you!" Her raspy voice snarled, springing to her feet. Her golden aura whipping around her.

"Knock it off!" Bra screamed as she jumped between them.

She instantly felt what it was like to be microwaved. Kabu's cold coal black orbs had left her feeling frozen inside. However, her skin became numbingly hot as Kilik's blazing ones locked on her.

"Stop this." She said through gritted teeth, her blue tail whipping angrily behind her. "Are you really planning on killing each other?"

"Ask him." Kilik's chestnut colored tail had unraveled from around her waist and was fluffing and shrinking in time her heavy breathing.

Son Kabu's face instantly reverted back to his usual blank expression. He looked so much like his mother. But he never grinned like Goku used to. Bra found her self trying to image what a smile would look like on her brother's face. He was only a boy. Fifteen years old. Someone so young should not be so dark.

But Kilik had made an art form of that, now hadn't she. She was the spitting image on their father. A female version of the Saiyan Prince and had the attitude and sinister nature to match. All she needed was the flame shaped hair, but Kabu had inherited that.

The blue eyed young woman was shaken out of her reverie by the ever worried Pan running up to her side.

"You guys are done, right?" The charcoal haired girl asked.

"Yeah…for now I suppose." Kabu said, turned and began to walk off.

"Hey!" Bra called.

Kabu turned around just in time to catch a Senzu. He gave a half hearted wave and keep on his way. An eerie silence settled between the three young women. Kilik accepted her bean and chewed it with a sort of pained silence. None of them knew exactly what to say. This bothered Pan greatly. Bra just seemed not to care.

"So," Kilik raspy voice broke the silence after the bean had finished its work. "You guys know what's for lunch?"

Pan gapped and stomped off. The Princess of Darkness shrugged and gave a feeble smile. Bra rolled her eyes and followed her friend.

* * *

The step stool swayed beneath her small feet as she stretched a little more. Goten knew that this mixing bowl was her favorite. Why would he put it way up here? In her single minded determination, Chichi was oblivious to her current predicament. That was until, of course, she fell.

She grasped desperately for a hand hold but came up with nothing. She was too old for this. Her reflexes were definitely not what they used to be. She immediately resigned herself to her fate and braced for the impact…that never came.

She opened her eyes experimentally and suddenly realized the she was hovering…above the ground. Wait. She couldn't fly. She glanced around frantically and finally let out a scream.

"Calm down, woman!" A familiar voice groaned. "You're fine. I've got you."

Chichi snapped her mouth shut and frowned. It was Cell. How embarrassing.

With a slight movement of his hand she was sent back right again on the steady kitchen floor. Oh, she had forgotten. He didn't have to touch her. He had that nifty telekinesis of his.

She betted he used that for all kinds of things. Like…

She shook her head lightly, avoiding eye contact. She wasn't supposed to think about those things. She was supposed to be trying to let the past go. She turned back around to the counter and muttered her thanks. He didn't say anything in return. He just came up behind her slowly, causing her to go completely rigid. She noticed him sigh softly.

She suddenly felt some thing cool pressed against her arm. She looked over and found that he was holding her mixing bowl in his odd black clawed hand.

"I take it that this is what you were after?" He said quietly.

"Oh, yes." The dark haired woman stuttered. "Thank you."

"You should be more careful." Cell said walking away.

Turned around and found him rummaging through one of the kitchen's many fridges. Chichi hugged the bowl close to her chest and looked up to find the tall young man standing in the middle of the kitchen clutching a Pepsi can in his large hand. He was staring at the floor, at his feet. His bare feet. He never wore shoes. How…unsanitary. The tip of his large green tail swept lightly across the kitchen floor.

"I made lunch." She said quietly. "There is some left if you're hungry. I swear," she continued, her tone rising slightly. "I don't know why you insist on eating out there all the time. You should have at least one home cooked meal every now and then."

He still didn't look up. Didn't even grunt in response like he usually did.

Chichi just shook her head and went over to the stove and started fixing a Saiyan sized plate of food.

"I know you like to eat, right?" The woman said with a small grin as she sat it on the table. "So eat." And she led him to a seat at it.

He sat down easily enough. Cell would never admit that it had been the smell of the food that had lead him into the kitchen in the first place. It was rare that he ate any of Chichi's cooking. He usually just found something out in the forest. He had never really felt right accepting anything from anyone here. It had taken a lot to even get him to come to Capsule Corp. After destroying the original building in West City he wasn't sure if he would even be welcome here.

He stared at the plate in front of him and then at the woman who'd fixed it.

"Oh, for Dende's sake." Chichi groaned and picked up a meat bun and before he could even think to protest she stuffed it in the odd Saiyan's mouth.

Cell chewed it experimentally. It was good. Really good. He should have known. Son Goku had had found memories of Chichi's cooking. He pushed the plate away and leaned back heavily in the chair. He had suddenly completely lost his appetite. Chichi noticed the abrupt shift in the young man's demeanor.

"What is it about me you dislike so much?" She asked. "You laugh and joke with the kids. You and Bulma even talk some times. But you are always so short with me."

Cell's eyes were as wide as saucers. He looked up at the older woman in speechless shock. Did she really think…that he hated her? He sighed tiredly and dropped his eyes back to the table. It wasn't that at all…

"Cell?" Chichi said tucking a piece of graying hair behind her ear.

"Why would you think that I don't like you?" He finally said, long unruly bangs observing half his face. "I only wanted to keep out of your way. I didn't think that you would even want me speaking to you, let alone eating your food."

"Oh…" The brown eyed woman said slowly falling into the next seat. "So you did hear what I said, huh?"

He nodded.

"I'm very sorry about that." She said quietly. "I shouldn't have. We decided to start from a clean slate, right? And I really did believe you…I just…sometimes…"

He winced slightly. This wasn't right. Son Chichi should not be apologizing to him. She had noticed his initial reaction. She hated the fact that she couldn't let go. Everyone else had. Why couldn't she? Just when she thought that she had finally made some progress. She went and said that stupid thing.

"Cell?" She barely whispered his name.

He suddenly felt the woman's hand clasp over his and he it jerked back abruptly. He was up on his feet within seconds. Chichi was stunned to utter silence. She stared up into a confused lavender gaze. Amazingly, the android turned Saiyan's eyes were incredibly expressive. However, the emotions swimming behind them were unreadable.

"I…" Cell's usually confident voice cracked. He growled softly in frustration.

His vision glazed over and his mouth hung open a little with his unspoken words.

Why was she always pretending that she cared what happened to him? He'd heard what she said. And now she was saying she was sorry? Sorry for what? She of all people had every right in the world to hate him. With a frustrated grunt the young man ruthlessly kicked the back door open and was gone.

Chichi sat there totally stunned. Saying sorry it seemed just hadn't been enough.

**(2, 368 words….sigh…thanks for all the kind reviews)**


	3. Three

**Save the Day**

**I don't own DBZ.**

**Warning: Fav Character abuse and death. Oh, I have given up on the humor aspect of this story altogether if you hadn't noticed. **

Chapter Three

He hesitated to open his eyes. He refused to acknowledge the presence. Some where in his mind it was screaming…scratching and clawing to be heard. He ignored it. He savored the smell of the trees. The odor of the on coming rain. The sounds of the remaining animals that had dared to witness the impending atrocity. He ignored the rustle of fabric. The proof that his intended had come. The ones he wished could see that this was futile.

Why would they do this? Couldn't they see? They were going to die and neither they nor their 'enemy' would be able to do anything to stop it.

His head hurt. The voice was getting louder.

_"Move!"_It demanded_. "Open your eyes!" _

He heard a growl. It was not his own. He opened his eyes reluctantly. The vision before him was blurred by the water in his eyes. He grit his teeth in frustration, razor sharp canines breaking the skin of his pale lips. He could not will his mouth to move.

_"You are so weak!"_ the voice boomed.

Then suddenly it hit him like a freight train. His mind reeled with the imagined impact. And suddenly he found him self mentally pushed aside. He wasn't in control any longer. **He** had come back, leaving him trapped on the inside looking out. He felt his tongue licking at the blood that stained his lips and cringed mentally at the metallic taste.

"Ahh, Prince Vegeta." He heard an unfamiliar voice croon. "And if it isn't the Namek. It's been a long time."

But…it was familiar…then again…it was not. It was his voice…wasn't it?

"Cell." The green warrior, the one called Piccolo spit back with undying vehemence.

Cell could feel his face pull in to a dangerous smirk though he had no hand in it. The flame haired man eyed him apprehensively. He seemed to be in a sort of silent surprise. Cell felt the arms that were previously hanging down at his sides raised and folded neatly across his chest.

"So…It really is you?" The Saiyan Prince replied.

"How ever did you guess?" **He** replied.

Vegeta growled menacingly.

"How could I forget such an ugly mug?" The prince said. "Though I must say your design has improved greatly since the last time I saw you, Android. But who was the idiot that recycled the parts?!"

"Don't trouble yourself with useless questions, little man." Cell barked in that oh so annoyingly superior tone of his. "Besides, you won't live long enough to meet her anyway."

The brown haired prince scoffed at the threat.

"Ha! That idiot woman must have forgotten your brain or have you already forgotten." Vegeta said as he fell in to a battle stance. "We defeated you once, Android; we can certainly do it again."

Cell mentally winced as his consciousness was flooded with the most bitter hatred that he had ever experienced in his short life. The person controlling his body however erupted in a hearty laugh causing the Namekian to grimace slightly at the sound.

"It would seem that you are the one who has forgotten, Vegeta." He said finally. "You were not the one to defeat me."

"Well Kakarot's brat isn't here right now!" The prince growled. "But I will be more than happy to kill you again myself."

"Vegeta!" Piccolo barked. "Don't be stupid. He's much stronger than he was before."

"Well so am I." Vegeta replied icily.

A laugh even more chilling than the pervious one echoed throughout the clearing.

"You are quite perceptive, Piccolo," Cell's mouth moved to form the words, his traitorous tongue helping to create the syllables. "Just as I remember you. I might just kill you _after_ I finish with the prince here."

This of course pried a primal scream from said Prince.

And before anyone could say anything, the irate Prince was flying at the Cell in untamable fury. Piccolo watched in a mix of horror and fear. He knew. Cell could tell by the look on his face. Piccolo knew that his new look was not just external. Their eyes locked briefly…Cell fought to let himself be known. But just as quickly as he pushed through he was shoved back down by the other presence.

_"What are you going?!"_ **He** snarled. _"You're going to get us…"_

Whatever his former self had tried to say was interrupted, quite brutally I might add, by a vicious left hook that sent him hurtling into a row of trees.

When his eyes opened again, he saw nothing but an angry grey sky. There was a dull ache in the right side of his face. Cell's mouth opened in a silent gasp.

_"You worthless idiot!"_ The disembodied voice howled in his mind. _"You could have gotten us killed!" _

"I don't wish to fight them." He said aloud weakly, silently praying that his past self would listen. "I don't understand why they have to die."

He winced as he tried to move his abused jaw. The little prince could pack quite a wallop. Maybe he shouldn't have forced his power level down that way. He had left his body as well and the Android Cell's open to attack.

_"They are standing in our way."_ The one also called Cell replied. _"It is what you do with those that stand in your way. It wasn't as if they had any qualms about ever doing the same to us. Do you truly not remember?" _

Mirai Cell refused to reply.

_"Fine!"_ The android's voice continued. _"Then,** I** will remind you."_

The grey clouds faded away into and blinding white and then he was suddenly bombarded by images, noises, voices…There was yelling and screaming. A fight. He was in a fight…with the boy. The one who'd killed him…

Gohan, his eyes burned in aqua flames. His face…that was not the face of a little boy. It was twisted in rage. Rage directed solely at him. Cell had never felt so small. So utterly terrified, but his outward appearance could have even fooled him. He stood his ground. Undeterred. His arms reared to his side, behind himself and he began to gather the needed energy. A Kamehameha Wave…that technique he knew because of Son Goku. He would use on the man's own son.

But it would seem the boy had similar ideas…

The two massive amounts of energy collided in the center of their self made battle field. A foreign feeling began to creep through out Cell's body. It ached with every gush of energy he pushed out of his being into the very tips of his ebony clawed fingers. Except it wasn't enough…

And then there was the coupe de grace, the moment in time that sealed his fate. A powerful wave of Ki blasted him from behind. In all honesty, it hadn't really hurt…_that_ much. But it was enough to get his attention. He turned his offended head and saw the prince; Vegeta was smirking down at him…

_Where the hell had he come from?_

Cell turned around just in time to realize that he had lost…and the blinding light consumed him.

A silent scream erupted from his mental mouth. The imaginary fingers that he had held on so tightly with were numbed now, he let go.

Lavender orbs opened again. This time he was no longer hindered by the weak willed one. He would finish what he had started all those years ago. He lifted his abused body out of the rubble of the fallen trees. Sitting up he could see two figures off in the distance. With his keen hearing he could make out that they were arguing; the precise words to boot.

"There is something not quite right about him." Piccolo said. "We should be more careful."

"Stay out of my way, Namek!" Vegeta snarled. "You've wasted enough time!"

By the time the prince had turned around, Cell was already on his feet. A grim smile plastered across his pastel features. It was almost enough to stop the rabid prince dead in his tracks. Cell noticed the moment of hesitation and chuckled to himself.

"Come now, Vegeta." He said thoroughly amused. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts? Come on…make me suffer. That's what you promised wasn't it?"

Cell little taunt was answered by an admirable amount of Ki being flung at him, which he narrowly avoided by smacking it into the surrounding woods.

"Hmm…nice." He remarked. "Unfortunately, you're going to have to do a lot better."

The fire that had begun in the surrounding brush had given the scene and eerie light. Cell smiled at the picture…this would truly be perfect. Cell's body fell into a fighting stance and he locked eyes with a furious Vegeta. The Namek, Piccolo finally gave in and prepared for combat as well.

_"Good…"_The Android's thoughts projected throughout the shared mind. _"Watch closely Mirai, I wouldn't want you to miss a moment." _

"The both of you may attack." He said aloud. "Don't be shy!"

The fight broke out from there. The fiery willed Ouji began a melee of attacks, none of them meeting their marks. He had already powered up to Super Saiyan 2, Cell however had barely broken a sweat. Piccolo had yet to attack, trying as best he could to the circle the fight in the closed in area. Cell knew that he was looking for an opening, that or he was afraid that the enraged Saiyan Prince would mistake him for the enemy.

"How disappointing!" Cell goaded. "I would have thought that after all these years you would have made some improvement."

"Geraahhh!" Vegeta howled in frustration. "Stop your incessant chatter android and fight!"

Cell smacked away another Ki blast. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that it had nearly taken off the head of the Namekian.

"Vegeta!" The green one yelled. "We must move the fight. There is not enough room here!"

"Oh no!" Cell smiled. "This is perfect!"

And at a speed that neither Piccolo nor Vegeta could sense, Cell had wrapped a clawed hand around the prince's throat and flung him into his green companion. Both of their flailing bodies sending burning trees in every which direction. The green haired hybrid knew that by now the easily maddened prince was livid at this point. The weakness that he had counted on, Vegeta's temper, he would use it to defeat the shortsighted Saiyan.

He was barely able to suppress the smile that threatened to bloom when he made out the blurred blue and black form that quickly descended upon him. There was a loud sound of electricity popping and that blur was sent back as quickly as it came.

The energy field. Though his favorite technique was now powered by massive amounts of Ki with his new, organic body it was still quite affective (also making it ridiculously easy to hide). The hotheaded prince hadn't even known what hit him. He was in a heap of tangled and blooded limbs not far from him.

"You disappoint me Saiyan." Cell said as he stood over the barely conscious Prince. "I do hope the others put up a better fight!"

Before Vegeta could get a word in edgewise, Cell's hand was covering his mouth.

"Hush now, sweet Prince." He said with a sinister grin. "Say no more. I will end this torment for you."

_"You see Mirai…Weaklings like these are far better off dead." _

The hand covering the defeated man's mouth began to glow with powerful blue energy. Cell stared into the wide brown eyes one last time, ignoring the muffled yells he discerned were vicious obscenities.

"Farewell…"

* * *

Hard ebony eyes opened wearily. He quickly realized that he was hovering above the ground. The hand he had instantly felt around his neck tightened slightly.

"Ah, Piccolo, so good that you are finally awake." Cell voice said softly.

He felt so weak! What had happened?

He looked at the face of his attacker, noting the dark crimson that stained his pale blue face. He immediately search for the Ki signature of the prince and found none. His heart sank. Cell just stared at him as if studying him. His dark purple tongue crept outward and lapped at the blood at had run down his face and accumulated on his upper lip.

"It would seem that Saiyans enjoy the taste of the blood of their own." Cell said quietly never breaking eye contact with him. "I wonder though, what does Namekian blood taste like?"

"Get your hands off of me!" Piccolo screamed defiantly. His voice cracked. His oxygen starved throat ached from the immense pressure being put on it. He pulled up a heavy hand and dug sharp claws of his own into the soft flesh of the green haired man before him.

Those pale purple hues never changed, but the mouth did. The slight smile there disappeared completely.

"I said that I'd wait to kill you after the prince." Cell finally said. "I believe that time is upon us."

A knee collided with his stomach, though Cell barely flinched.

"Nice try." He said angrily. "Now it is time for that taste, eh?"

He raised the Namek higher and then plunged him back viciously. Piccolo erupted in a loud scream. He felt himself impaled on the branch of tree; a rather large branch at that. His eyes watered, his mouth twisting in a grimace of pain.

"Through these new eyes I can truly appreciate the pleasure of the kill." Cell said softly.

The bastard Saiyan brought a blood soaked hand to his mouth and tasted.

"Hmm…" He pondered briefly. "Not as good as the Prince's. But interesting in your own way."

Suddenly, just as Piccolo had truly given up and resigned to his fate, he was surprised by how quickly the expression the other man's face changed. He wondered briefly what was about to happen. That was when he felt it.

"It would seem that a certain someone has decided to join us." Cell said with a huge grin. "Finally!"

"No…Son." Piccolo said, though it was slightly garbled.

Cell frowned.

"His power level is a bit weaker than I expected." He said completely turning his back to Piccolo. "I guess birthing a whelp has taken its toll. Though the fight might be worth something when he realizes his mate is gone."

"Won't this be fun, Mirai?" He said aloud.

****

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This whole chapter was a flashback to like fifteen years ago if you hadn't guessed…Dammit I wish that I had actually seen the Cell Games. growls I'm going off of the cuts scenes from DBZ: Budokai. **


	4. Four

**Save the Day**

**I don't own DBZ. Yeah, I'm sure. **

**Warning: Same as the last; blood, character death. **

**Oh, and this one is for Mechanical Butterfly…I hope its something. **

Chapter Four

Neither of them moved. For Piccolo it was out of fear. For Cell however it was out of rapt fascination. Goku had finally showed up, just as they had sensed. He barely spared them a glance as he walked past them, seemingly in some sort of trance. Piccolo knew what had gotten the other male's attention. Goku had made a beeline for…what was left of the body of the Prince.

From his post attached to the tree, the Namekian could not see far enough to know what was happening though he had tried. His ears however picked up everything. There was hardly audible sobbing. With every minute that passed it got louder and louder. It was becoming unbearable. He couldn't ignore the crushing feeling of dread. This was just the calm before the storm. It would only get worse and he was afraid that not even he would survive impending onslaught.

Cell hadn't said a word as of yet. He just floated there and watched. His arms crossed neatly over his chest. The Namekian fighter was startled when Cell turned to him abruptly with a large grin on his face.

"How much longer do you think it will take, Namek?" He said.

Piccolo just stared at the man. This creature…it was ten times worse than the Cell that he had known. And that Cell had been responsible for the deaths of countless people. There was just something even more sinister about this one. But he seemed to take such immense pleasure in stalking his victims. He seemed to just that more interested and creative in the ways that he murdered them. Piccolo mentally shrank back at the thought, but maybe it was the Saiyan blood in him. Or maybe it was the fact that this version actually seemed to have a soul, tainted though it may be. In his android form, Cell had been a heartless killing machine. But this one…there was something laying there behind those strange pale eyes. Something that if Piccolo looked upon for a second to long, chilled him to his very core.

"Hmm…I do think that I will let you watch." Cell said, a childishly pleased gleam in his eyes. "You're not going anywhere are you?"

"You're sick!" Piccolo spat.

This had finally gotten that attention of Goku, who had been slumped over the body of his mate. He was now walking towards them, a blank expression on his noticeably colorless face. He approached the two of them. It was eerily silent. Piccolo was almost afraid to breathe.

"How are you doing, Piccolo?" Goku looked up at him and said. His eyebrows were knit together in concern.

The Namekian was unnerved at the calm that had laced the voice.

"I'll live." He replied. It was true. Most of the pain was becoming just an annoying numbing sensation. He figured it was the work of gravity. His lower half was dangling unsupported by the tree, he couldn't he feel is toes anymore.

Cell seemed even more amused at the seemingly odd nature of the exchange. He lowered himself to the ground and stood directly in front of the object of his attention.

"So, Goku," Cell said his grin only growing at the sound of his own voice. "I see that you've found your boyfriend?"

The raven haired man turned to the sound of the callous voice.

"I think you'll be pleased to know that I have even better plans for you." The green haired man continued.

In the blink of an eye, not to mention a fantastic flash of light, Goku was flowing with the power of Super Saiyan 3 and landing a ridiculously powerful punch to the abdomen of Cell. The hybrid Saiyan crumbled to the ground on his hands and knees. His blood and saliva speckling the ground in a fit of ragged coughs.

Goku ignored the gasps and chocking sounds. He stood stock still next to the retching form of the grounded man. Piccolo noted the far off stare of the ascended Saiyan.

"Well, that's just a taste of what I have planned for you." Goku snarled.

The guttural nature of the statement rattled even Piccolo. He had never heard Goku this way. Not even when they had been enemies once upon a time. Well, to his own credit, he had never been foolish enough to murder the man's mate.

On his knees, blood trickling down his face, Cell looked up through the thick green leaves of his hair and cracked a grin.

"Now, now Goku…"

"KAKAROT!" The seething warrior nearly screamed. "Goku is dead! You've killed him. Or haven't you noticed. Isn't that what you were sent here for, Android?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…Kakarot," That roll of the 'r' Cell had taken great care in producing, it made the other man's heart thump sharply. Vegeta had said his name that same way. "You and your friends aren't very perceptive are you? I'm no longer some weak android."

"Really?" Kakarot growled softly.

Suddenly he grabbed a handful of Cell's thick hair and yanked it back hard enough to make even Piccolo wince. The force caused the former bio-android's body the arch backward, he winced slightly in protest. He was forced to look directly into the angry Saiyan's eyes. He was reminded momentarily of his nemesis, Gohan. But the boy had nothing on his father in this instant however. Kakarot's eyes held more hate and just damned feral ferocity than the boy could have ever hoped to muster. The long flowing, golden hair and brutish brow only added to the picture of full on Saiyan fury.

Cell refused to flinch at the sight however, his mouth stretching into a blood stained grin. Cell closed his eyes and chuckled, angering the fully charged Saiyan to no end.

"Are you going to make me suffer, Kakarot?" Cell said, peppering his own blood on his attacker's face. "Your prince promised the same thing."

Piccolo watched on the scene in a fogged daze caused most likely by the rapid lose of vital body fluids no doubt. Yet he was still conscious enough to be highly confused. Cell had said that he was disappointed in Goku's power level. So why was it that Cell was currently being ripped limb from limb. Adding to the fact that Goku was now insisting that his name was Kakarot, the Namekian was growing even more concerned about the out come of this fight.

Meanwhile, somewhere buried under the rumble of his subconscious, the personality dubbed Mirai Cell was experiencing the most intense pain that he had ever known. This was the key as to why his counter part had yet to submit. He had channeled his physical pain onto his _weaker_ self. This had become his version of punishment for what he thought was Mirai's pathetic behavior.

Kakarot's ears perked up at the sound of a gurgled chuckle emanating from the direction of Cell.

The hybrid Saiyan's amused expression faded almost instantaneously once he felt strong fingers running through the soft fur of his tail. He fought to suppress the purr that had tried to emerge. But that was totally forgotten once those same fingers clapped down and crushed said tail. He did not scream to his credit. Not even when Kakarot proceeded to rip the mangled appendage off, though his throat did erupt in a strangled gasp.

"You make a poor Saiyan, Cell." The one called Kakarot said as he flung the piece of flesh away.

"Very nice." The former android replied between heavy pants. "You're well on your way."

And that had been the point when Android Seventeen showed up. Piccolo hadn't even notice the approaching Ki signature. It was a strange one, the artificial nature of it should have set off alarms instantly. The former Demon King wondered if Goku or Cell had sensed Seventeen and had just ignored it.

The blue eyed android looked on at the scene in a mix of shock and disgust. He opened his mouth to say something but after looking into the face of the Saiyan formerly known as Goku he quickly snapped it shut. He made his way over to Piccolo, never taking his eyes off of Goku and Cell.

"You've come for the Namek, brother?" Cell said with a slight smile.

Seventeen grimaced at the statement. He was not that bastard's brother.

"Good, take him from here." The blue skinned Saiyan said as he struggled to get to his feet. "I'll come for you both when I am finished here."

This of course led the android to wonder if the other man was actually serious. From where he was standing, it looked as if Goku had this whole thing just about wrapped up. Cell was barely standing on his own. He sighed, turned to Piccolo and took in the sight before him. He gave the green skinned male an apologetic look before reaching for him.

There was a painful grunt and then Piccolo felt his feet once again on solid ground. He leaned heavily on the dark haired cyborg's shoulder, the tree branch still protruding form his middle.

"Oh you won't be leaving this place, Cell." Kakarot said, confidence and barely contained fury oozing from every word.

"On the contrary…Kakarot." The 'r' was rolled again and once again the desired effect was gained. "I've got my mind set. I plan to make that brat of yours…what's his name…Kabu?"

Kakarot growled.

"Ahh, yes…I plan to make the little one an orphan."

Just as the last word left his mouth, the air round Cell began to shimmer. The nitrogen and oxygen atoms excited until electricity began to pop and crackle. His ivy tinted mane had begun to stand on end be never changed a shade. His lavender hued orbs never left the stone cold sable ones of his prey. His smirk had even grown into a manic grin.

"Sad that the boy will never know his parents." He said, low rumbling emerging from his throat.

And then a force the likes of had never been seen was unleashed upon the Earth…

* * *

He was instantly amazed that he was still breathing, fantastically surprised that he could still open his eyes. Not the he could really make out what he was seeing, but still it was a small victory. Piccolo's body had been through a lot in the past half an hour or so, including being run through with a tree branch, but amazingly he was still vaguely aware of his surroundings.

He registered a body draped over his own. He forced his eyes to look downward, towards his chest. There he could make out a patch of black. He figured that it was the android, Seventeen. Seventeen's limp body weighed heavily on his chest, almost restricting his labored breaths. He would have said something in protest but he found that he did not have the strength.

Almost as soon as he realized this, his nose was assaulted with a putrid smell. He knew it immediately as the odor of burnt flesh. He was not sure but he guessed it to be his own and maybe even Seventeen's as well. The android was not moving. This was a bad sign. Though as if by some miracle, Piccolo found himself lifting the only part of his body he still could feel. His hand fell heavily onto the back of his companion and he noticed the wood textured object protruding from it.

"Fuck!" He moaned weakly. "Seven…Seventeen?"

He received no answer from the male cyborg. The Namekian groaned in frustration.

He couldn't see much else with his blurred vision. But he could still feel Ki signatures. Seventeen's odd signature was very weak but still existent. He threaded his fingers through the android's silky black hair reassuringly.

In the distance he sensed two massive power levels. One of them was much larger than the other.

"Son…" Piccolo managed to whisper before he was claimed by dark oblivion.

* * *

The light had faded. The wave of electrical currant had blunted into a dull pulse. Upon unshielding his eyes, Kakarot continued to stand his ground. His orange and blue Gi was tore asunder by the vicious energy but still he remained. He did not falter in the face of Cell's new power, though it was much larger than he ever could have imagined. But he still believed…power wasn't everything.

Cell's eyes were locked on him, a gruesome grin twisting his delicate features. Kakarot's eyes lowered instinctively as something flickering just below his line of sight. He watched as a newly grown tail wrapped its self around the taller one's waist. The blonde shimmering warrior's senses were on high alert, prompting his ears to perk up at the sound of liquid pelting against the ground softly. His eyes fell further; he became fascinated by the dark puddles of crimson that had pooled underneath both of Cell's tightly clenched fists. His sharp nails digging holes in his hands obviously. He continued to watch as the fists loosened until rivulets of blood steamed down spread fingers.

_"That is only the beginning."_ Kakarot thought.

"Oh, and by the way, Kakarot." Cell's voice cut through the Saiyan's dazed blood lust, drawing his attention to his face once again. "I don't agree. I believe I make a hell of a Saiyan."

"Well then…" Kakarot nearly roared. His monstrous brow lowered on his face which caused his ominous blue eyes to narrow dangerously. "Show me!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hmm…**

**MB: I hope that the bit of violence that Goku did get to inflict on Cell was a little help you deal with the death of the Prince. **

**Card: Well…about the power level remark. It would seem that as of now the power level that Goku has achieved (Super Saiyan 3, I am ignoring the existence of GT as well as SS4) is still low compared to the power level of _this_ Cell. That's why Cell said that it was low…meaning in comparison to his own. And Gohan will get his as well, patience. **

**I didn't really feel the need to go into gruesome detail about the fight between Goku and Cell. Goku gets dieded…that all that really matters. Besides, the next chapter will have enough blood and death…and destruction…and…**


	5. Five

**Save the Day**

**Nope, don't own DBZ.**

**Warning: Same as usual; blood and death. **

Chapter Five

_…He had ripped him apart with barely contained glee and bathed in the blood of the wicked one..._

Instant Transmission didn't work too well during electrical storms when Ki signatures were harder to trace even for him. So he'd ended up in the middle of West City.

The streets were now soaked with rain. Cold, muddy puddles gushed between his toes. Rain poured down his face and made long rivulets as it traveled along his arms and legs. It didn't bother him though. He was in no rush really; he could afford to walk the rest of the way there. Besides, the key to being an evil fiend was all about the entrance.

Fires were dimming in the wake of the rain. This particular street was full of over turned cars and hordes of soaked, screaming, fleeing people. They were of no consequence. He had much more important matters to attend to than a few weak humans.

He was getting closer now. He could see the big dome shaped building off in the distance. By the looks of things Capsule Corp. had already taken great damage. There were huge perfectly shaped holes all about the structure, errant Ki blasts no doubt.

He smiled to himself, ignoring the hysterical mass of people. He could make out the battle now. High in the sky the women were having a time dealing with Nomi. The Saiyan girl was a mess of blood and tattered clothes and the one time android (though still the model of cool) didn't look to be fairing any better.

A little ways below, her husband and the other Z fighters were doing their best with a power gorged Raditz and a crew of the doctor's robots. They were dropping like flies. He took in the horrendous sight with a grim smile; eyes growing larger as he witnessed an arch of scarlet fluid spurt from the lips of a surprised Son Goten.

It was almost laughable. If they were having so much trouble with his power stealing mate, then they had absolutely no chance against him. The pervious grin on the hybrid's face grew in anticipation. This would be a most beautiful blood bath.

Cell's eyes caught movement not far away from him. He lowered his eyes and instantly found himself staring straight into the face of another. It was the little prince. By the look on his face, it was obvious that he knew. It wasn't like Cell's disheveled appearance was doing much to hide the fact that he had been the victor of his pervious battles. Though, his body however did show faint signs that the mighty Kakarot had given him quite the challenge, rain had washed his face clean of most of the blood. His tank was all but useless now and his pants were ripped in the usual places. At this point his wounds had all but healed. Regeneration was a wonderful thing.

* * *

Cerulean blue orbs squinted up at the turbulent sky. The rain had finally come and was now threatening to drown him if he didn't find the strength to close his mouth. He was gasping for breath at this point, having already lost the hold on his Super Saiyan transformation. Trunks turned over painfully onto his stomach. He was still unable to get up, but the young prince had only hoped not to drown in the down pour.

Behind him the battle continued to rage. He prayed that they could hold out long enough. The air was so thick with electricity that it was even becoming difficult to differentiate where the storm began and his allies' power levels ended. He had long ago lost track of his father and Piccolo and as soon as Seventeen and Goku had disappeared they had fallen off his radar as well. Except for the occasional flash of Ki, he was clueless as to what was going on.

A muddy palm smoothed plastered lavender strains from his view. Through the blinding sheets of rain Trunks squinted. There was a figure approaching just up the road. Could it be…had Goku truly done it?

There was a flash of lightning and the area lit up accordingly. The precious oxygen that the demi had been able to collect had left him. He couldn't believe it.

There not ten feet away stood the creature…but how?!

* * *

As the teen's eyes grew at the sight of him, Cell couldn't help but smile even wider.

_"I wonder, Mirai, do you think that he will scream as prettily as his father did at the end?" _

The boy reared up on his hands and knees and scuttled backward; his eyes wide in fear. He almost chocked on his own words.

"C--Cell! It's Cell! He's here!" The boy screamed.

Trunks almost knocked over the nearly catatonic form of Son Gohan. He had been standing there, unmoved ever since Cell had showed up. And at the moment it was like everything had begun to move in slow motion. Everyone turned to see what the commotion was all about. Even Nomi had struggled up the edge of a crater that either Kalika or Eighteen had created in her honor.

Raditz never left his position, hovering above a troop of supposed heroes, his thick unruly mane glittering golden with the borrowed power of the middle Son child. He turned to the green haired terror and gave a proud grin.

"So you've finally finished with your friends huh, Precious?" Raditz bellowed.

His deep gravelly voice echoed throughout the now deathly silent landscape. Cell only smiled in response, never taking his eyes off of his arch nemesis. He wasn't so much bothered by the pet name anymore. Besides, he had other things on his mind.

The rain continued to pour. The adversaries continued to stare.

"Cell." Finally Gohan growled breaking the spell.

The grin the hybrid had been sporting slowly shrank down to a smirk.

"You should be honored, Gohan. I've come back just for you."

* * *

Somewhere in a deep dark corner of his very own mind the one dubbed Mirai had finally found his way out. He had passed through halls so deep and dark that he thought that he'd never find his way. He'd seen things; things that had been locked away. By him…By the android…By the Prince…The third class? Maybe even the Ice-jin. Really he was no fool. He had always known they had been there as well.

But of all of the things he'd seen and believe that there were some very interesting things, the ones that hit home, the ones that bothered him the most were the memories of the android.

He had come to the middle, where all the halls intersected and had stopped dead in his tracks. Over and over again he watched seemingly the most defining moments in his counterpart's life…those fucking Cell Games. That battle…with that Kami damned boy.

Before he knew what happened he was already lost.

* * *

As of yet no one had moved a muscle. The monk and the bandit were bloody heaps on the ground. The robots had all but ignored them at this point. The blond was draped over her husband in a feeble attempt to protect him, leaving the girl, Kalika shooting worried looks from Nomi to him. Raditz stood over the prone forms of the three eyed one and other Son boy, arms crossed over his massive chest and dark eyes locked on him. Cell was pleased with the reactions he was getting. They should be afraid.

"What have you done?!" Gohan roared.

Ah, yes, he must have finally figured it out. Though, Ki signatures were a bit difficult to filter out in this damned storm.

Cell sighed in annoyance.

"Come now, Gohan, we don't really have to go _there_ do we?"

"What did you do to my father, you bastard?!" That was the other one, the little prince.

He'd sprung up to his feet in anger, pushing his power up in an attempt to threaten. Cell shook his head in almost pity.

"I'm not here for you, Trunks. Stay out of my way." Cell said through gritted teeth. "Why don't you go tend to your boyfriend."

"Kaibutsu! (1)" He raged and before anyone could stop him, Trunks launched a pretty sizeable Ki blast in Cell's direction.

Everything happened so fast that not even Cell could be sure about what had occurred. With a mighty swing, the green haired menace knocked the attack flying in another direction. This just happened to be right where the Saiyan girl, Kalika was standing. The blast took her by surprise and sent her plowing through a row of neighboring buildings. Gohan had turned to scream to her but it was too late. In that same instance Cell sent his very own beam of energy at the stunned purple coiffed teen affectively ending up with him sailing right into Capsule Corp. Raditz had stepped aside just in time. Cell hadn't missed the highly amused grin on his face. Nomi took off to find where Kalika had landed and Cell had already had his hands around Gohan's neck.

"Now," Cell breathed against the dark haired Demi's reddening face. "Where were we?"

"Get your fucking hands off of him!"

Fucking girl. Cell launched his captured prey in the direction of a fast approaching Kalika Palo. She and Gohan collided in an awesomely vicious display, both of them soaring through the hole previously made by the purple haired Demi. Cell looked upward to find Nomi, slightly mussed, floating there looking quite pissed.

"Weren't you supposed to be dealing with her?!" The hybrid asked annoyance obvious in his tone.

"She's a slippery little bitch, huh Nomi?!" Raditz chuckled, as he nudged the battered body of the Z Senshi, Tien.

The flaxen haired cyborg only sneered in reply.

"Deal with Eighteen." Cell growled. "I'll take care of those two."

He marched purposefully toward the crumbling building. Passing the man he'd come to accept as his mate.

"C'mon _dear_," He added sarcastically as he dug fingers into glowing wet hair. "I suppose you can round up the brats while we're here."

"No!" It was a weak attempt to stop them, but Cell had to admit that the boy had guts. Goten had wrapped himself around one of Raditz's massive legs in an last stitch effort to keep them away from the family and friends that were hiding in Capsule Corp.

Raditz shook the boy loose with ease.

"Nephew, have some pride!" The long haired Saiyan cackled before blasting the boy to oblivion.

A quick hop found Cell and Raditz in the crumbling ruins of Capsule Corp. The emerald haired Saiyan crossbreed cautiously stepped around broken furniture and fallen debris, steadily making his way toward that familiar Ki signature.

"Gohan…" He called out, his usual superior candor coming through. "You wouldn't be hiding from me would you?"

Cell glanced behind him to find Raditz stepping over the body of the lavender prince. The Super Saiyan imposter was lighting the dim rooms with his glowing aura. He was keeping quietly in step with Cell. Not but a mere few feet away were the demi and the girl. She was kneeling over him whispering in hushed tones. Gohan struggled to get to his feet. Both of them were more than a little worse for wear.

"Oh there you are." Cell said raising an open palm.

The resulting Ki shot blasted a hole in the floor and sent Gohan, Kalika and a surprised Raditz through it. Cell followed with a pleased grin and two fingers raised to his forehead. Pained groans, wailing babies, and surprised gasps greeted him upon his arrival. He looked to his side and found the blue haired scientist and the rest of the missing ones gathered behind what he would guess was a force field of some sort.

"Ah…" He said with a full on grin. "Very clever Miss Bulma."

He locked eyes with the woman behind the field. She was clutching a small monkey tailed child close to her chest.

"Cell?" She gasped. "But…"

"Where's my dad you big jerk!" A pint sized version of the genius yelled.

"I'm afraid he won't be joining us little miss." Cell said as he approached the force field. "But don't worry though, you'll be joining him soon enough."

There was an angry pop of electricity and Cell raised his eyes from the little girl to find the woman called ChiChi standing in front of him, a broom firmly in hand.

"You get away from here you…you monster!" She was shaking in rage.

Cell guessed that she was probably smart enough to know that her ex-husband had failed in his attempt to stop him. He just stared back however affectively lessening the woman's resolve. She backed away form the edge of the field pulling Bra with her.

"Oh Goku." She muttered.

The former android scanned the rest of the force field interior. There were the women of course. Bulma (who was holding the female brat) and ChiChi, the two little girls, Bra and Pan who had returned to the corner to see to what he guessed was the male child. His survey was interrupted however by the booming voice of his mate.

"What in the hell did you do that for?!"

The group behind the shield jumped back even closer to the wall at the sight of Raditz. Cell turned to the enraged Saiyan with a smile.

"I'm sorry; I thought that you'd be quicker than that." He chuckled. "Now get through that shield," He instructed. "I'm going to finish off the demi."

Cell headed to where he thought the two Saiyans had landed. And found Gohan clutching his head, trying to stop a nasty looking gash from bleeding. The dark fluid had turned what was left of his white dress shirt a beautiful shade of crimson that glistened when the light hit it just right.

"Gohan." Cell said inhaling the scent of the dark haired man's blood. "I've waited a long time for this."

"Gohan!" ChiChi screamed. "You stay away from him, you beast!"

"Shut you're trap woman!" Raditz yelled from some where behind him.

Any further screeching was drowned out by loud surges of electrical energy. The girl, Kalika got to her feet immediately seizing a mangled left arm.

"Stay back, you monster!" She yelled, tears standing in her glowing amber eyes.

Behind her a dazed Gohan raised a shaky shimmering palm. "Get--get out of--the way, Ka--lika. It's me he--safter." His speech was slurred, no doubt from a concussion.

"True," Cell said with his ever present grin. "But if she wants to join in on the fun, she is more than welcome."

And before Gohan even got a chance to say another word, there was a blur of movement and a gust of air. His inky black orbs grew wide upon the sight of Kalika lying on the ground in a growing pool of her own blood, her neck twisted in a horrible angle. His mouth gapped open and his ears rung with the screams of his mother and child. Then just as suddenly, there was another strong gust and Gohan's head whipped around just in time to come face to face with his most hated enemy.

"You…you!" The demi sputtered, grasping at his head once again. "You killed her! You bastard!"

Tears were forming in the hanyou's eyes. His hand was shaking even worse now; he was barely keeping his self together. There was a flickering of electricity in the air around the two of them. It wasn't Cell, so he could only conclude that Gohan was trying desperately to power up. The poor boy, he just couldn't focus.

"Not this time, Gohan!"

There was a change behind the jade haired monster's lavender gaze. It happened so suddenly that Gohan had not been sure he'd seen it. Those same eyes that had just seconds ago been full of cool, calm, collected confidence were now those of a power fueled, revenge crazed child. The already dazed warrior was shaken even more at this.

"I won't let you defeat me again!"

The voice was even different now. It was worn…frightened even. The hand that Gohan had raised in defense was suddenly grabbed and crushed effortlessly.

_"That's right, Mirai. Make him pay." _

Still holding Gohan's ruined hand; Cell viciously ripped the entire appendage from the older man's body. And before the Demi even had a chance to scream, Cell's other hand was wrapped securely around his neck holding him off the ground.

"Gohan!" His mother shrieked.

"No, Chichi get back!" Bulma yelled, trying desperately to keep the woman as far away from the chaos as she could.

Raditz had begun to drain power form the energy shield now. It was only a matter of time before he'd break through completely. Mirai ignored the woman's screams, the cries of the children, and the amused laughter of his mate. At this point, he had Gohan dangling in the air; the man's bloodied face was white as a sheet and twisted in agony.

"I wonder how good you'll taste." He growled viciously like some sort of caged animal, right before he plunged his left hand into the hanyou's chest.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay this was just getting entirely too long. But you get the point. The first line of this fic, you know the one in italics comes from something else I wrote. Some little snippets about Cell that were published on and for about a week. I think MB was the only one who read them. They're on my livejournal somewhere, but they're not important. I'm off to start chapter 6. **

**(1)…** **Kaibutsu: **me dictionary claims it means monster in Japanese.****


	6. Six

**Save the Day**

**You don't own DBZ? Good, cause neither do I. **

Chapter Six

Groggy, heavy eyes lids opened against her will. But there was just something nagging at her subconscious. Something that demanded she open her tired eyes. She didn't sit up immediately, just simply turned over and stared ahead. Her sharp eyes could pick up anything even in the pitch black of her room. She noticed that there was a rather large shadow at the end of her bed.

She let out a quite sigh. But she didn't say anything. Just watched it intently. Waiting to see what was going to happen next.

The bed creaked with the new weight put upon it. She still didn't move. The squeaks became louder and more frequent until she was face to face with her unexpected nighttime visitor.

Kilik felt a cold chill go down her spine on through to the very tip of her nervously twitching tail. She stared straight into his eyes. This was the key to him. She watched for the telegraphed signs. Was he himself, or the other bastard? His wide expressive eyes just staring right back at her; the pale purple seemingly glowing. He didn't even say a word in greeting.

It was clear that it actually was _her_ Cell looking back at her. But what the hell was he doing in her room at…2:57 in the morning?

She knew that he had nightmares and because of them he didn't sleep as much as he probably should. But he had never made a big deal about it. He never bothered anyone because of them. Hell, she had practically had to nag him to death before he had even told her about them in the first place. But now here he was…in her room at 3 in the morning. Looking like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Cell…Mmph!"

Before she could even finish the sentence his lips were pressed firmly against her own. She gasped in surprise at first; giving him all the opportunity he needed to slip his tongue inside. She didn't respond to it however. She was just there…shocked as shit. So much so that she couldn't have joined in even if she had wanted to. She just focused on the strange little act in the most mechanical of ways. The odd sensation of another person's tongue in her mouth was enough to hold her attention. She wasn't even ready to consider why it was there in the first place. She'd never even been kissed before for Dende's sake, let along been kissed like that.

But then she remembered; breathing was a good thing wasn't it? And this tongue of Cell's was impeding the much appreciated process of her lungs converting oxygen to carbon dioxide.

So Kilik pushed him away. Not too roughly put enough to get the point across. She lowered her head and attempted to hide the burning crimson that had painted its way across her cheeks. Not only that at this point she could not bring herself to stare into his eyes. Eyes that she knew were now focused intensely on her.

Her breathing slowed thankfully and after silently readying herself, she chanced a glance upward. Yep…he was still there. Staring at her in the way she knew he would be. Staring at her the way he stared at most things. As if he was trying to etch every detail into his consciousness. As if one day something would happen and all he would have left where the mental pictures that he'd created for himself.

Kilik licked kiss swollen lips. Her chocolate brown eyes locked with his lilac colored ones. Over the years Cell had become an expert at pretending that things didn't bother him. But he could never fool her, she and apparently ChiChi had learned to pay much loser attention to his weakness. His eyes always told the tale to anyone who chose to notice.

Those same pale orbs were covered by an eerie fog; conveying a sad, heavy, constricted feeling in her chest. She narrowed her eyes in response and leaned back into the wall behind her, affectively putting more distance between them.

She was pissed…Pissed at him for being so weak. So his life hadn't been a joy ride. Well dammit neither had hers and the last thing she needed was him bursting into her room at gods forsaken times of night to remind her.

Fuck him…he wouldn't stop staring. His eyes even more intense, searching her own. What did he want?

"Cell, what the…Hmm!"

Well that settled it. Apparently he didn't want her to talk.

The kiss was even deeper this time. He was so fucking warm. She felt the sweat prickling up on her skin. And he tasted exactly how he smelled. Just like the fucking candy he was always eating. English Toffee she thought it was. Dammit, now she'd be craving the shit all week.

She moaned into the green haired bastard's mouth against her will. His hand…his fucking hand was working its way under her nightshirt. She tore her mouth away from his and prepared to give him a piece of her mind. But her rampage was interrupted by her own shuttered gasp and that fucking pasty skinned s.o.b's hand dipped between her thighs.

No…no…no! This was not how she had envisioned her first time. Well, truthfully it wasn't like she'd had it all mapped out anyway. But Cell? He was like her brother…Right?

All her thought processes were suddenly put on hold as her body succumbed to pleasure induced quivers and a most embarrassing whimper. Gods it was not supposed be like this…he wasn't supposed to be like this. And just why the hell was she enjoying this so much?

She bit back a moan. He was sucking on her collarbone and raising her shirt up over her head. She pulled away bashfully covering herself. Her face growing even hotter in embarrassment. Of all people, Cell had no business seeing her naked.

She could tell he was grinning and she looked up to be sure. It was an odd little smile. It didn't quite make it to his eyes. He lowered his head breaking eye contact once he caught her looking. He pressed his forehead to hers, long bangs tickling her nose. Hands much larger than her own pried the arms she's crossed over her chest away. She watched in some sort of mortified fascination as a pale hand cupped her breast and squeezed gently. Her mouth falling slightly open stupidly as a callused thumb passed over her hardened nipple.

_Oh that fu…wow. That was…nice. _

Gods, her belly felt funny, like she'd swallowed a pot full of hot coffee. She felt like her blood was boiling and pooling down between her legs. When she did that it didn't feel that good.

How the hell did he know how to do _that_? Seriously, this was Cell. It wasn't like he was some type of ladies man or something? I mean he'd had a mate and everything. But Kilik was positive that this wasn't something Raditz had taught him…maybe it was one of those stored memories from Vegeta or Goku or somebody?

He was kissing her again and now she was kissing back. Fuck it…it wasn't like she was going to make him stop now anyway. She let herself be pulled until she was flat on her back and staring at the ceiling fan as it swayed lazily above. She mindlessly raised her hips so that he could get her underwear off. They had become annoying and sticky anyway.

The green haired bastard climbed clumsily on top of her, grinning wide.

"Bastard." She growled.

He thought that he'd won. Fool…Kilik Vejita Palo, Saiyan no Oujo, did not go down with out a fight. Though she wasn't quite sure how to win this one, she would give it her best shot.

Her thin fingers maneuvered their way into the waist band of his pajama bottoms and pulled them around his hips. She looked up into his eyes and bit down on her lip to keep from smiling too big.

They truly were a ridiculous pair. What would everyone think of this? She sure as hell wasn't going to tell anyone. Let them keep wondering…

And he opened his mouth and blabbed about this to anyone she'd fucking…

Cell's own grin became less and less suppressed as more and more of his skin was laid bare. He kicked the offending cloth to the floor and sat on his knees proudly in front of her.

Saiyan males…show-offy bastards they were.

The Saiyan princess blushed so hard at the sight of her unclothed would be lover that she thought that she'd pass out. She tried to keep her eyes from wondering but she couldn't help it. She'd never seem him _this_ way before. How could she pass up the chance?

And just why wasn't he blushing like she was. She liked it when he blushed. All violet and glowing.

"Bastard." She pouted.

The sound of his thick green tail snapping impatiently behind him was the only audible in the room. He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips and eased his way between her thighs.

"Oh…" she all shuttery as she felt his erection brush against her.

Kilik planted small hands on either side of him, wrapped her legs around his narrow waist and braced herself for what was to come.

_"So it really was supposed to be him all along, huh? Well damn." _

He pushed purposely into her, filling her up completely. His taller, harder body pressed firmly against her smaller and softer. She grit her teeth as her body stretched to accommodate him. Kilik smelled the sharp tang of her own blood between them; a mild burning sensation accompanying it. Well this was…strange.

She moved experimentally and let her self smile slightly upon coaxing a groan from him. He stayed still…perfectly still and gods dammit he was perfect. He fit perfect.

She wiggled impatiently underneath him and whimpered. Prompting him to pressed his forehead to hers, staring right back at her and he started to move. Slow lazy thrusts…nice at first but she needed more. He head lolled back and she closed her eyes.

"Fucking…teasing…bastard!" She groaned with conviction.

That ass was smiling…she knew he was smiling. So she pushed back, earning a heartfelt groan from her new lover. She giggled. Cell of all the people she could have picked…her lover. How in the hell…

The spiky haired boy's thrusts became more urgent and her gasping breaths increased. He was squeezing her thighs so hard she was sure he'd leave hand sized bruises there when all was said and done.

"Oh…fuck…C…ell!" She moaned.

She gripped at the sheets with one hand and dug fingers into his hair so hard she thought she pull some out with the other. But he just wouldn't stop. The heat between them was unbearable. That fucking addictive slip and slide of him inside her. And that fucker knew it. There was a contented superior little smirk on those perfect fucking lips and those damned odd colored eyes of his were still locked totally on hers. Watching her. Studying her. Memorizing ever little bit of her…in this exact moment.

So it was decided, she could not lose. Not even to him…with his perfect…fucking…Bastard.

The air around them crackled. She'd broken into a smirk of her own. The princess pushed her power up. The hybrid responded by leaning down and kissing her possessively, demandingly, before whispering in her ear.

"Cheater…"

"Bastard…" She shot back.

And that's when it happened, she knew that damned crossbred, hybrid, green haired, pasty skinned bastard and been saving it just for this exact moment.

Cell's smirk disappeared and a more serious expression changed his face. He grabbed her waist securely pulling her up and began thrusting into her just at that perfectly right fucking angle and she lost it.

Her raising power level fizzled out in a flash of white before her eyes and her whole body tensed up so hard that had to fight not lose consciousness. Fortunately, the perfect son of a bitch had spelled his end as well. With a growled out curse of his own he came right behind her, filling her with his warm release and collapsing in a sweaty panting heap on top of her.

The two of them took a few minutes to catch their breaths before Cell sat up on his elbows and gave her another one of those serious looks. His face flushed and glowing violet.

"I won." He said softly and broke into a silly grin.

And dammit all if she was just too tired to disagree.

****

**This was not part of the flashback chapter trilogy of course. I suppose after brutally murdering…or reliving brutally murdering a few people that even a Saiyan hybrid would be a bit horny…** **snickers That was fun.**


	7. Seven

**Save the Day**

Chapter Seven

The counter was still going, but the fighters had ceased their battle. Xianghua bounced energetically from side to side. Nightmare stood as tall as an imposing mass of muscle could muster, Soul Edge clutched tightly in his malformed hand. The timer keep going and the fighters keep standing.

Kabu raised an inquisitive brow, his mouth pressed in a thin unamused line. On the floor resting lazily against the foot of the boy's bed Cell stared up at the intruder with wide interested eyes. He smacked nosily of the piece of candy in his mouth. His forearms balanced on his knees, hands still clutching the game controller, hanging carelessly in the air.

A tired sigh. "You know," Kabu started, lounging comfortably in the recliner aligned against the wall. "I thought we'd been through this?"

The brown haired girl broke her intimidating stare with the green haired bastard to look at her brother, briefly.

"So." She said plainly.

"Well, you weren't invited in." the flame haired boy continued.

The counter reached zero, Xianghua had won.

"That doesn't count." Cell said.

He was Nightmare.

"Right." The boy replied, watching his sister watching his friend.

"I need to talk to you…Kabu." Kilik said turning from the older boy back to her brother.

Cell turned back to the video game. "Rematch."

"Kabu." The girl said through a sneer.

"Now?" Her brother sighed.

"Yes. NOW."

The two tone haired boy got up reluctantly, turned to the emerald tressed youth, patted him on the head and said…

"Practice makes perfect."

To which Cell responded by slapping the teen's hand away and flashing a smile at Kilik, to which she sneered and stomped out of the room. Kabu addressed the android turned Saiyan and offered up something that was rarely seen on his placid face…and huge grin.

"Now…now…Cell." He said after a small chuckle. "You know that it's not nice to love them and leave them."

Cell gave a dead pan stare.

"And you know that it is not nice to get into other people's affairs." The elder boy said poorly suppressing a grin.

"Hn. So that's what it was…" Kabu said thoughtfully as he headed out of the door.

* * *

After the destruction of the first Capsule Corp building and the subsequent demolishing of West City and many others, Bulma and the remaining Z Senshi saw fit to rebuild in a more inconspicuous locale. It was odd that even after all this time there had never been an attack on what had once been the home of Son Goku and his family. Bulma had been bold in picking the same land where had once stood the Saiyan's home. But Chichi had concurred and so it had been that New Capsule Corp would become the new home of what was left of Goku's family.

Kilik still found the surroundings unnerving. She wasn't really apart of this family. Though the others would have denied the fact with much vehemence, anyone that Goku had ever saw fit to interact with on a semi regular basis was considered his family. But Kilik hadn't even been around long enough for that had she? Goku had been her father's mate though…And the Saiyan had a son with her father. So that made her family…she guessed.

She stopped abruptly when she realized where she was. It was the clearing that the one she had taken to calling 'The Bastard' had claimed as his own. She was staring directly at Cell's favorite tree. She smiled ruefully. And she could hear her brother chuckling lightly behind her.

"For a minute I thought you were going to run into it." Kabu joked.

Kilik replied with an annoyed sigh and plopped down on the grass. Kabu raised a brow in question but then gave up and took a seat himself.

"So, what the hell did you want?" He asked.

"Trunks wanted me to talk to you."

Kabu's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He and Trunks weren't exactly close but when his elder brother had something to say to him _he_ was usually the one to say it. Why had he sent Kilik instead?

"And why couldn't he do the talking himself?" The fifteen year old asked.

"He's been…busy."

"Hn…"

The wry look had yet to leave the full blood's face. "With what?"

"He's been testing a time machine."

At that the boy's narrowed eyes widened and a small smirk appeared.

"I knew they were up to something." He whispered half to himself.

Trunks had always spent a lot of time in the lab with Bulma and sometimes even Goten occasionally disappearing from time to time in there as well. However, he been seen even more rarely than usual ever since Kilik and Cell showed up. This being directly after the fall of the Tyler Supremacy, which had been the hybrid, his mate and the boy's wayward sister's doing of course.

Even though he knew that his elder brother would have never jinxed it by saying it out right. His faith had been revived by the fact that the mighty Cell was now on their side, though it was not that it had been anyone left to fight.

But, even after all those years, even after all the horrendous acts Cell had caused there was hope now of fixing everything. How? One may have asked it they weren't as astute as young Son Kabu. But with what the name Trunks Vegeta Briefs was most associated with… A Time Machine.

The Demi Prince was a smart fucker. It was common knowledge that upon learning to control his more sinister half and increasing his power quite a bit Cell could now be considered semi stable. But Trunks couldn't really be thinking what Kabu thought he was thinking?

"So he actually did it huh?" Kabu asked. "He built a time machine?"

"They. He and Bulma built it." Kilik said as she played with a piece of grass. "They wanted me to convince you to go back with me."

"With you?!"

Kilik glanced up with an expression of silent offence.

"Yeah…with ME."

She waited for her little brother's response. He didn't look like he was planning on one.

"She wanted me to ask Cell too, but…"

"But what?"

Her pretty little face twisted into a grimace.

"I thought it would be better if you asked." She said low.

Kabu gave an irritated huff turning and staring off in a silent brood. He knew this fucking thing between Cell and his sister would be trouble. He'd saw it coming from a mile a way. He had noticed Kilik had been pinning after the older boy for a while now. It was the way of Saiyans once they hit puberty. She'd probably been in love with him for much longer but now it was really going to get bad.

Why'd the bastard have to go and fuck her in the first place? Why after all this time?

Raditz had been dead for almost six months now and Cell'd survived it…barely. But to Kabu's knowledge…Saiyans mated for life. Though Cell's situation was rather unique. According to the journal of Kilik's grandfather Cell shouldn't have survived his mate's death, but the Saiyan wasn't exactly normal to begin with. Bulma had hypothesized that it was possible that it was the small amount of Piccolo's cells or maybe even Frieza's that had saved him from the fate.

But even so the bond was still in tact. Cell had even told him once that he could still talk to Raditz from time to time. When there were the occasional dimensional storms the shifted the barriers between worlds slightly. Anyone else, even the Z Senshi under these circumstances would have thought it weird and down right creepy that the older Saiyan would have admitted to talking to a dead guy. But with Cell, Kabu had come to believe any and everything the boy told him. He was just not normal and everyone knew it. What benefit would he gain from lying about something like that?

Still, Cell shouldn't have had _those _types of feelings toward his sister, Kabu kept telling himself. Now things were going to become very complicated. Because all Cell would ever be able to give his sister was what he assumed was a good fuck from time to time and Kabu knew that she wanted much more than that.

She would be chasing after someone that she could never have for the rest of her life. And as much as he claimed he didn't care, it was kind of sad when he really let himself feel _something_ for the sister he really had no clue about.

With every moment that passed Kilik got more and more fidgety. She should be used to this by now. Her brother was prone to moodiness and he only spoke when he was good and ready. She was surprised the she had gotten him to talk this much. She sighed and finally gave in.

"You think I won't talk to him because of what happened…between us. Don't you?" She droned.

"I was hoping that wasn't the case." Kabu replied finally.

His cold black eyes turned to stare directly into hers. She watched has his oddly patterned tail curled around his waist. He was about to delve into something that he was uncomfortable with, she had learned the signs.

"Has Trunks even thought about what he's asking?" He asked. "Seriously?"

"Is Cell really supposed to go back there and fight himself?" He continued.

When actually said aloud it didn't sound that realistic. Maybe that's why Trunks never said it out right. In truth that was the only plausible reason he wanted Cell to go. Kilik and Kabu were strong compared to the Demis but they were still no where near as strong as Vegeta and Goku. This meant of course that they didn't stand a chance against Cell then or now. The hybrid was the only one who could take on his past counterpart. But in doing so what would that mean for him? What would that mean for Kabu and Kilik? Their past selves would have surely been born by then…they couldn't just hop back into the time machine and just come back home. Everything they had ever known would be gone. Right?

"I don't know what Trunks is planning. He just told me to run the idea by you and Cell." The brown eyed teen sighed. "I don't know about you or Cell but I…"

She stumbled for the words and looked up him as if she was asking his help. He was speechless; he had never seen her this way. Her mouth quivered slightly before she broke eye contact, finally giving him a chance to breath.

"I'd like the chance to change things." Kilik said softly. "I'd like to know my mother…my dad. Wouldn't you?"

Kabu had never really thought much about it. His parents had just never been around. It was just a fact of his life. He had grown up with the Z Senshi. He had been trained by his older brothers to fight his own sister and the rest of Tyler's supporters. Thinking about how things could have been had never been something he'd had time for.

"I don't know. I mean how can you miss something you never had." He said eventually.

Kilik had expected as much. How else could the boy be best friends (or something like that) with the very person responsible for murdering his parents? Hell, for that matter why was she so close to Cell when he had done the exact same thing to her? It was too complicated to even to attempt delving into now. They had other things to consider now.

"So why are you so jittery about talking to him?"

"I just don't want to, Okay!" She screamed.

A crew of birds were distressed by the noise and made a fuss about it before flying off for quieter surroundings. Kabu stared at the girl accusingly. Kilik growled low in her throat.

"Could you just do it…Please?" She pleaded.

"No."

She looked at him in wide eyed and gaping mouthed disbelief.

"So," He ignored her. "You've already decided to go I suppose?"

"Yes." She replied through gritted teeth.

"Then I guess I'll go too." Kabu said dusting himself off. "Tell Princy that I'm in."

"…"

"You already know that he'll do it." Kabu blurted. "He'd do anything we asked him to."

He was right. Cell would go back to the past to fix thing even if it meant that he'd be spelling his own doom.

"He's not stupid you know." The younger sibling continued. "He's knows what everyone thinks of him even if you don't."

"…"

"Sure they all do it." He smiled regretfully. "Laugh and joke with him. Treat him like they don't really care. True, I really don't but them…they care. There's just nothing they can do about it."

Kilik didn't say a word. What could she say, it was all true. She had always felt the strangeness whenever Cell was around. They talked to him like they understood. Like they accepted him…but they really didn't. She was much easier to forgive she supposed. She had been taken…brainwashed so to speak. But Cell, he was just evil…or his other half was. The other half that was still around…lurking. Just waiting for his chance. Sure Cell said that he had control…but how could anyone really be sure?

Now she was questioning him? She had been the one to defend him. But what if she had been wrong too?

Kabu smirked upon seeing Kilik's drawn face. She was finally getting it.

"I can forgive him because I don't care. There is nothing to forgive. I have no idea what was taken from me. But the others….to them he will always be a reminder. On some level they understand…but it's still there and he knows it."

He sighed lightly and turned to leave.

"I'll send Cell out here." He said over his shoulder as he headed back to Capsule Corp.

He stopped suddenly and turned around.

"And _talk_ to him." Kabu said "I refuse to time travel with you guys like this."

She watched him go, her stomach twisting in nervous knots. She almost wanted to call out to him and tell him to forget it. But she didn't she just sat there, almost sick with worry. But she would not let the bastard…_those_ bastards win. She could do this. She was a Saiyan princess. And _he_ was a green haired…bastard. Gods she loathed him.

**A/N: That took a while didn't it? Sorriness…Working on the next bit. See ya…**


	8. Eight

**Save the Day**

**Once again I say I don't own Dragonball Z, but I do own Kilik and this universe's version of Cell. **

**Flash backs and thoughts are in _italics ._**

Chapter Eight

_She was numb. It had actually come to this. Her heart beat unevenly in her chest. And try as she might she could not even force herself to blink against the wind whipping in her face. Her eyes shifted to the left of her and took note of Cell's location. He was flying at her same speed, facing forward._

_Kilik wondered what he could possibly be thinking. _

_What in the hell had just happened? Had they really done what she thought they had just done?_

_There was an odd fluttering in her chest. It got worse as time passed. This could only mean that the bots were getting closer. And where the hell was Raditz? He had been right behind them not a few minutes ago. This was his grand idea right? So why the hell had he suddenly disappeared and left them out here all alone. _

_Her breath hitched. The electricity pulsed causing the weirdness in her chest to get worse. Damned Doctor and her fucking enhancements; she had made it difficult for them. Cell didn't seem to be showing any signs of having any troubles. But well, he never did. _

_Kilik almost fell from the sky when she felt the atmospheric disturbance of a mighty powerful Ki rise. She stopped mid flight and turned around. She knew that Ki sig anywhere. It was Raditz. But what the hell was he doing?_

_Cell stopped mid flight too and looked off in the distance. His eyes squinted briefly. The girl guessed that the former Android was trying to find out just what his mate was up too as well. _

_"What's going on?" She asked. "I thought we were supposed to lead them as far away from the city as possible? Where's Raditz?"_

_The green haired Saiyan turned to her with a look of utter hopelessness before marshalling himself and saying…_

_"C'mon." _

_"But…"_

_"I said let's go!" His tone of voice had changed to one that she'd never had directed toward her. It had startled her even. _

_Kilik watched in complete confusion as Cell's Ki flared and he shot off in the distance. She turned one last time to look back before speeding off as well. _

* * *

She found herself staring at a pair of dark yellow and black tanker boots. So he had decided to wear shoes today. Her gaze traveled upward past the long army fatigue clad legs to the black hooded sweatshirt covered torso before she broke into a grin. She had never seen that one before. In bold neon orange letters "BIOHAZARD" was written across the front. She hadn't noticed it when she'd seen him in Kabu's room.

"You called?" His deep accented voice rang out about the clearing.

"Yeah." She said meekly.

"So, Trunks finally finished the time machine, I see." He said as he took a seat in front of her.

She raised a brow at the statement. "You knew about it?"

Cell scoffed before responding. "I helped Trunks build the engine."

"So Trunks has already talked to you about…y'know…"

"Going back into the past to bitch slap some sense into my former self?" He finished with a sardonic grin.

"Uh…yeah." She said with wide eyes.

"No, he never did come out and said it." He replied. "But what else could he have been planning?"

"Oh." Kilik said still a bit taken by surprise. "Well, are you going?"

"Sure, why not."

_

* * *

_

_A wave of Ki passed through the atmosphere sending bone shattering ripples outward in succession. The weakened ones had finally made their way to Kilik causing her to lose her aerial 'footing' per say. She gasped and stumbled in flight before stopping completely. She proceeded to just float there staring ahead numbly and watched as the Ki waves made their way toward Cell. He was struck the same as she'd been and reacted in the about the same way. But he turned around, she had assumed to check on her but she could tell even being so far away from him that his focus was else where. _

_The brown haired girl found herself slowly floating toward her companion but she had turned around as well to see what had occurred. Her eyes went wide as she realized that she could no longer feel Raditz's Ki. _

_Kilik turned around and noticed Cell's paler than usual face. Not to mention the pitiful whimper that escaped his lips just before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began plummeting towards the ground. _

_"Cell!" _

_She shot after the falling Saiyan but she wasn't fast enough. She had to cover her eyes as a flash of eerie blue light engulfed the hybrid's body right before it created a rather large crater in the earth. _

_She approached the indentation with caution, not sure of what condition the other was in. She peeked over the edge to find Cell lying in a pile of rubble and rock straining to sit up. She jumped over the edge and rushed to his aid. _

_"Are…are you okay?" Kilik asked with wide worried eyes. _

_"I'm fine!" He growled, snatching his arm away. _

_"But you…" _

_That's when she noticed the change. She had never actually witnessed the shift of personalities before herself but she had often wondered what it would look like. Did the Android Cell always make such a violent entrance?_

_Cell got up and dusted himself off and made his way top side with Kilik following meekly behind him. She had dealt with him before she knew what to expect. The girl watched him like a hawk, not really sure what he was up to. _

_"What happened?" She asked._

_"Raditz is dead." He stated simply. "Mirai, of course, didn't take it too well." _

_Mirai? Yeah that's what he called him. Kilik half wondered how weird it was to actually have a two personalities living in one body. She could barely handle the one in her's. Never mind that… was Raditz really dead?_

_"He killed himself, the fool." The Android that now inhabiting Mirai's body continued. "With out regards of what it would do to us." _

_Kilik figured that the android had meant he and Mirai Cell. _

_"He's really dead." The girl said quietly. "Why would he do that?" _

_"No Ki to steal." Cell continued. "He had to do something if he intended to win." He added as he took to the air. _

_"Where are you going?" _

_"Back to Tyler Inc." He said with a grim smirk. "I suppose some one has to finish this." _

_And with that he speed off. _

_"Fuck." Kilik squeaked. _

_She had no choice but to follow. _

* * *

"You fucked me because you missed Raditz, didn't you?"

There was a sudden shift of green spikes and she was just as quickly pinned in place by a pair of lavender saucers.

"What!" He blurted.

She had been staring off into space for a minute or two now and all he had wanted was for her to say something, anything. But he hadn't expected this.

"I'm not stupid, Cell." She said calmly.

This new found resolve had come out of nowhere. She was even surprised, but she had to get it out in the open. If they were going to go on such a bizarre potentially life altering mission there were just some things that had to be brought out in the open.

The teenager's (well technically he was a teenager though he didn't quite look the part) eyes fell as his key lime colored tail coiled tightly around his waist.

"Don't you dare!" She wailed as she grabbed for his shoulders all but forcing him to look at her.

Cell didn't take the action lightly. He sprung to his feet and started back toward the house.

"Cell!" She hollered, scandalized. "I asked you a simple question! I think I deserve an answer!"

He kept on walking. Kilik was in utter shock. And it was beginning to really piss her off. Before she could regain control of her self she'd ascended and was tackling Cell to the ground. The surprised hybrid stared up at her from his position trapped between her knees with a look of bewilderment. He hadn't expected this from her, though he probably should have. There was a gleam in her newly aqua hued eyes that the young man could not place. But truthfully at the moment he didn't really care to.

"Tell me the truth you fucking bastard!" She screamed, her golden aura crackling about them.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" He yelled back. The thick spikes of his hair rising as his own aura began gaining strength.

They fought and rolled on the grass covered ground. Their powers warring until Kilik finally found herself in the losing position. She lay there defeated; as well she had suspected she'd be sooner or later. She let go of her transformation and stared back at him with tearful brown eyes, a frown still in place. Cell stared back unmoved.

"You used me!" She said in a quite but angry tone. "And your too much of a COWARD to admit it!" she screamed.

"I'm not a coward." Cell seethed.

"Then admit it." Kilik growled. "Admit you used me!"

She watched as the pale boy's mouth pressed into a thin line. Then suddenly his power level all but vanished and he relinquished his death grip on her wrists. He sat up on his knees, giving her the opportunity to scoot away from him. She found herself soon backed against a tree stump eyeing his sagging form warily.

_"Had he really just attacked her?" _

"Fine." He muttered quietly still staring at the ground in front of him. "I used you!" He erupted suddenly. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

_"No…NO! Who wants to hear something like that!?" _

He was watching her now, waiting for her to say something in response. What the hell did he expect her to say?!She swallowed the lump in her throat. That had hurt a lot more than she had thought it would. What had she been thinking? He didn't want her. He'd never wanted her. He couldn't want her. Just like Kabu had said. She was a fool to have ever thought that she'd had a chance against the memory of a man that could rape and humiliate you and still make you love him. She just wasn't capable of a thing like that.

She tried her damnedest to fight back the tears that burned her eyes. She felt like her chest was going to implode.

Cell didn't say anything; he just dropped his head pitifully. Ebony tipped fingers dug into the fabric of his pants and twisted. The sound of him gulping in lungfuls of air was all that could be heard as Cell tried desperately to calm himself. He was shaking so badly, Kilik wasn't sure if he was going to erupt in a rage or burst into tears.

Not that she cared. The selfish bastard.

He finally calmed himself enough to look up at her, his face flushed violet, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry." He ground out, before climbing to his feet and raising two fingers to his forehead.

The air shimmered and then he was gone.

_"That was it? He was sorry? He was fucking sorry?!"_

"No, I'm the sorry one…for ever letting you fucking touch me!" She screamed.

There were no words to describe it. The pain was unbearable. Kilik's chest felt like it would cave in. She tried to catch her breath but it was useless and she finally gave in to a chocked sob. Why did she even care? Why was she stupid enough to? But he had led her to believe…Maybe. Hadn't he?

She wiped away stray tears with the back of her gloved hand and watched as many others soaked into her pant legs.

She couldn't keep doing this to herself. Just when she'd finally let him go…Why'd he?

It was hopeless. It had always been hopeless. She was just too stupid to see.

Saiyans mated for life and Cell was still very much alive.

**A/N: I know, you're wondering what the hell is going. Sorry, can't tell you, at least not yet.**


	9. Nine

**Save the Day**

**It's been a long while. I know I suck. So here's goes, the second to the last chapter of this little side jaunt. **

**I don't own Dragonball Z or the characters associated. I do however lay claim to Kilik, Kabu and this universe's version of Cell. I like to call him Mirai. **

_Chapter Nine_

"So everything's set?"

"It would seem that way."

The lavender haired Demi didn't appear convinced. His brother couldn't rightly blame him though; Cell and Kilik weren't known around here for being the most dependable or for that matter stable of people. It made the boy with the dual toned hair wonder why Trunks had initially come to Kilik with the idea in the first place.

"Cell's okay with this?"

"I suppose. I'm not the one that talked to him though." Kabu said as he leaned back into the office chair.

He took the time to get a better look at the lab that half Saiyan brother and his mother shared. He hadn't really been in here since he was a little boy. Once Trunks had discovered that his baby brother had no interest what's so ever in science and technology he stopped bugging him to help out.

"Yeah." Trunks said a bit strained. "Pan mentioned something about Kilik stomping back into the house in a fit. What's the deal with her and…uh…Cell? I thought they were pretty good friend but…"

"They've been sending weird vibes lately and you wondered if they were more than that." Kabu finished.

"…"

"My, Trunks," The teenager grinned. "You've actually pulled your head out of this lab long enough to find out what going on around here."

"No. Actually I'm the one that brought it up." A voice chimed in.

Kabu turned the chair around to get a better look. It was the Demi's mom. Miss Bulma Briefs as lively and lovely as ever. Even in the oil stained jumpsuit and messy ponytail. The woman didn't look a day over thirty. Nevertheless, Son Kabu might have been considered a bit biased when it came to the woman. She had been his first crush after all. A secret that he would take to the grave. Though, he did have a feeling that the blued haired beauty knew about his little infatuation.

"Those too should really just fuck and get it over with." Bulma added before turning back the to the computer screen.

She was running a diagnostic on the time machine's navigation system and making last minute adjustments. The comment she'd just made however had not gone unnoticed by Mr. Briefs.

"Mother!" he screamed, his face blooming red in embarrassment.

Kabu merely laughed.

"What!" The azure eyed scientist said as she turned from her work. "You've got to be kidding me Trunks." She grinned. "Those two have got it so bad for each other that it's pitiful. They sort of remind me of me and your dad. Cept, Vegeta wasn't as near as moody as Cell…or as tall. And I wasn't as much as a tomboy." She continued thoughtfully, "Y'know I always thought that Kilik would be into girls."

"Mom!" Trunks howled.

Kabu cackled in response. He wondered where Trunks had gotten his weird preoccupation with blushing and being embarrassed by sex talk. _He_ didn't blush about it. Meaning Trunks couldn't have gotten it from Vegeta, because Dende knows that he nor Goten cared about it. Which meant that it could have also been Goku who'd give Kabu the _'unembarrassed in the face of sex talk'_ gene. It definitely wasn't Bulma that had give Trunks the blushing/embarrassment gene. So…maybe it was something that came from further back in the demi gene pool. Hell, Kabu didn't know, nor did he genuinely care for that matter. All he knew was that he quite enjoyed watching his big brother squirm.

Bulma walked over to the highly amused Saiyan boy and looked him straight in the eye before yelling:

"Get out!" Bulma chirped. "I knew it! I knew it!"

Trunks being thoroughly confused by the exchanges just watch the unfolding scene in wide eyed interest.

"Mom," Trunks started. "I don't think that we should be discussing Kilik and Cell's…uh…y'know… sex life."

The son of the blue haired genius' face was blushing so badly that Kabu had almost felt sorry for him.

"Oh of course we should." A new voice entered the conversation.

Goten giddily pulled up a chair and flopped down. Kabu grinned in his big brother's direction. Goten was almost as much of a whore for gossip as Bulma was. Trunks turned to his mate and gave a brief look of annoyance.

"Seriously though guys." The lavender haired young man sighed. "It's just sort of freaks me out. It hard for me to imagine Cell…you know."

Bulma smiled in her uncomfortable son's direction.

"Aww, that's just cause you don't know him." Kabu chimed in. "He's just as horny as the rest of us Saiyans."

Bulma stifled a laugh from her position back at the main computer.

"Besides that," Bulma added. "Around here everybody's sex life is everyone else's sex life…it's that right Goten?"

"But of course!" The black haired Demi confirmed. "It's not like this place is full 'o excitement anyway now is it, dear?" The Son sibling directed to his mate.

"You guys are awful." He sighed at set back to work.

Kabu sat back and took in the eccentricities of his odd little family. He was really going to miss these guys. He'd have to tell them so. And soon.

_

* * *

__**Two days later…**_

"Tomorrow's the big day, huh?"

Kilik hadn't even noticed that she was there. Though, on second thought, this was where the woman always was. It was as if ChiChi slept in the kitchen. She smiled weakly at the older woman and watched her as she sent about taking pit the necessary foods that would be needed to fix lunch for a house full of Saiyans.

"Yeah, I guess." The brown haired girl replied.

I felt so weird talking about it. Kilik and everyone else seemed to think it was best to ignore the fact that they would be leaving for the past tomorrow. Never to return. If things had been planned properly they would not be able to. Bulma had everything worked out. She'd used the information that she'd gained from Mirai Trunks when he'd visited them for his future so long ago. They wouldn't make the mistake that the boy and that Miss Bulma Briefs had made. There would be no timeline hopping for them. They would be traveling to the past of their own dimension.

Kilik had tried her best not to think about the fact that the people that she had always known her friends and family to be would very well be lost to her forever upon going on this journey. She dared not think about how strange it would be for her and the others. She had intended on just absorbing everything as best she could. Life had been hard for them all but they had made it through. She admired the people that these people had become in the face of it and she never wanted to forget them.

ChiChi sat he down at the table and place a Saiyan sized snack in front of her.

"I'm sure you're hungry." Her dark haired mother figure said. "You missed breakfast this morning. That's not like you." She added with a grin.

The teenager blushed. It was turn if there was one thing that she took seriously it was breakfast. It was the most important meal of the day. But so was lunch. And dinner. And those wonderful afternoon snacks. Yep, eating was something that her Saiyan blood demanded in full force.

She had been locked her room. She'd heard Cell coming in this morning after having been missing for the past few days. She had not the courage to face him after their exchange in the woods. It would seem that he'd felt the same at the time. So she'd missed breakfast in an effort to avoid him. Something that her stomach had vehemently protested since then. Thus, the reason for her presence in the kitchen well before lunch time.

"Cell showed up this morning." ChiChi offered. "He looked so tired and worn. I worry about that boy."

She was referring to odd appearance of the green haired Saiyan early this morning. He'd quietly come through the back door covered in dirt and leaves. Normally ChiChi would have gone postal if it hadn't been for the way the teenager had been looking. She'd always know that the boy was a bit strange. He had always been so terribly moody. He'd just walked past her with a weak greeting and gone to his room. She suspected he'd gone to clean up because he showed up an hour later to have breakfast with the rest of the household. He didn't say much as usual and ate more than four times the amount of food he normally did. And left again as soon as the meal was over.

ChiChi hoped that he'd been happier once everything got fixed. She had so much hope for what Trunks and the others planned to do. Although, she had not gotten too much into the details. Things would be better for everyone once the kids went back and took care of things. She just knew they would.

Kilik had always found it strange that ChiChi had always worried so much about Cell. It was down right odd. He had been the one to take her first born child from her and destroyed everything that she'd known. But she'd been the first to forgive him once she'd learned of the presence that resided inside of him. The Saiyan girl supposed that it was much easier to blame the android Cell for everything.

"_That creature had been born for destruction."_ She'd said. She found it hard to believe that _'such a gentle boy'_ (Cell) could be capable of _'such Kami awful things'_.

Kilik of course believed. But she also knew that Cell wasn't as innocent as he seemed to be. She stared down at her plate of food, biting down into her sandwich. How was she going to deal with that green haired bastard? He and Kabu would be all the support that she would have once they left here.

* * *

He had needed a change of scenery. Something other than the mountains and woods that reminded him of the family that he'd grown to enjoy. The dusty boulders and desolate landscape of this red sanded desert seemed good enough. 

Everyone in that house had begun to remind him of what he was and all the terrible things he had done. Especially, Kilik. He truly was sorry for the way he'd treated her.

So Cell had decided to stay away until the time came for him to leave. That plan had worked out perfectly for the past few days. That was until this morning when he awoke he had the overwhelming urge to see them. Not to mention he was bit hungry and extremely stinky. He fingered that an hour or two in their presence would not be entirely too unbearable. He had enjoyed himself of course.

Listening to Goten go on and on about how Trunks should find more time to work on their secret project. But by the look of the blush that had burned its way across the lavender haired man's face, it didn't take much to figure out what that secret project had involved. Bulma's persistence at finding out what exactly this _'project'_ was all about was amusing as well.

They all seemed so happy and well adjusted despite the circumstances. It was so different from what he had grown up around. He'd had Raditz and Kilik. But the true nature of their relationships was mostly something that they had kept hidden from the good doctor and her associates. Besides, that could hardly have been called a family.

"Feeling sorry for yourself again, Mirai?"

The green haired hybrid sighed. It was him again. He opened his eyes and followed the view of black shin plates up until her was staring into a pair of cold pink eyes. If he'd ever told anyone about this they'd swear he was crazy. Perhaps, he was though. How else would one explain that the other personality in his head was now in physical form? Well at least he seemed real enough to Mirai's eyes. Before the Android Cell and merely been a voice in the back of his mind. Now he could actually see the android in all his green speckled armor glory.

The Cell dubbed Mirai leaned back onto the rock he'd been sitting in front of.

"Heh…"

"You truly are overly sensitive you know." The android said as he sat down in the shade, mirroring Mirai's lounging position.

"What ever you say, Cell." The emerald haired young man muttered. "What do you what?"

"Oh we just wanted to have a talk with you…" A new voice cut in.

The boy's lavender hued orbs popped open, widening in recognition.

"…Precious."

"Raditz?" he gasped.

_**A/N: I am an evil bitch aren't I?**_


	10. Ten

**Save the Day**

**_Ah yes, this is it. The last chapter. is so proud I thought that I would have this fic go out with a bang so to speak. I hope you guys enjoy. grins…perverishly>_**

**_Thus this warning. There will be yaoi in this chapter or what some call slash or male/male. With three males at that. cheeky grin> So if that sort of thing bothers you...I suggest not reading this chapter. _**

_Chapter Ten_

To say that he was surprised would be an understatement of epic proportions.

To say that he was 'shocked as shit' would have been far more accurate. Now he had been having these more interesting conversations with the physical manifestation of the Android Cell for a few months now. They were few and far between but he had gotten used to them. But Raditz, in the flesh, was something new altogether.

There had been rare occasions when Mirai had been able to communicate with his long dead mate telepathically from Otherworld. But the long haired bastard wasn't in hell at the moment. He was standing just a couple of feet in front of him, communicating with him like he hadn't been deceased for the past seven months.

He probably should have taken the time to ask just how exactly this was possible but… it was then that trembles over took Mirai's body and he realized that even a couple of feet were too far to be away from his mate. Thus, the green haired hybrid was overcome with the irksome need to be closer to his much missed partner and quickly covered the distance between them.

He only took a second to be relieved that he could actually touch his mate. Everything after that was a blur of jet black hair and flailing limbs.

* * *

Cell, the android, turned up his nose in distaste at the sight of the two Saiyans kissing and pawing at each other. 

"Must you do that now?" He sneered. "In front of me."

Raditz pulled himself away from his precious for but a moment to say:

"So turn around and we'll do it in back of you."

Then he was back amongst the pile of writhing flesh. Leaving Cell feeling thoroughly offended and just the littlest bit violated. The android's nose scrunched up even more than before as more and more the 'love bird's' clothing began disappearing.

"This is not why we're here!" the pale skinned android growled murderously.

When he didn't so much as get a glance in reply he prepared yet another verbal tirade only to be silenced by Raditz's truly perverted idea of greeting his mate. A violent blush lit up the android's face and upon finally giving up yelling at the two to them, he turned away.

Moans, groans and other unpleasant wet noises however were unavoidable. Prompting the poor put upon former mass murder to become embarrassed beyond comprehension.

Did they seriously not care the he was standing right here, less then four feet away from them?!

Well they were Saiyans. He heaved a defeated sigh and gave one last plea for his ever delicate sensibilities.

"Could you at least try to keep it down?"

Mirai came up for air long enough to respond.

"Um…sorry Cell but its been such a long time and…"

Raditz butted in at this point.

"We don't have to answer to him, love. If you're so offended by me and my precious's show of affection, why don't you just leave?" He chuckled.

"You know very well that I can't." the android growled.

Mirai sat up and raised a questioning brow.

"Oh, how silly of me." Raditz said feigning ignorance. "How could I have forgotten that we can't be more then five feet away from our boy here without immediately being sent back to hell?"

"Really?" Mirai asked bemusedly.

"Just a way to keep us out of trouble." The darker haired Saiyan replied.

"Yes, you should be proud Mirai," Cell added. The scorn in the android's voice was not lost on the youth. "That Yemma thinks so highly of you."

"Oh stop pouting," Raditz said amusedly. "Besides you do know the old saying: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Before Cell could truly appreciate what Raditz was getting at, he found himself crashing to the ground between two excessively naked Saiyans. He glanced from the long haired bastard to the green haired nymph, pausing on the boy for a moment to truly realize what he'd become, then he turned his gaze directly in front of him.

"This stuff…" Raditz said flicking his finger across Cell's green speckled forearm. "Comes off doesn't it?"

Mirai giggled. Cell's eyes snapped back on the boy's grinning face. He would not have his futuristic counterpart…this shameless, hormone driven, abomination of his cells… (Well they weren't _really_ his cells, but hey they were his now) giggling at him. And gawking at him…nakedly. After Cell was satisfied that the giggling would not continue, he turned to Raditz.

"Yes, it does come off. And no, you will not be the one to take it off."

"Fine. You take it off." The dark haired Saiyan grinned.

"I will not!" He yelled attempting to sit up only to have Mirai jump on top of him.

So Cell found himself pinned between the thighs, naked ones at that, of his green haired…um what exactly was this boy to him?

"This will definitely be the first thing to go." Mirai said in a voice the sounded so much like the android's very own.

The emerald coifed youth slipped a finger underneath the yellow strap the kept the android's helm on his head. The head piece clattered to the ground somewhere above him but at the moment he was too busy watching his futuristic counterpart as the boy proceeded to strip him of his armor with practiced ease. Even he had been a bit perplexed by the stuff the first time he'd attempted to take it off.

His headed snapped up from his study of Mirai to acknowledge Raditz and the hand that was currently running through his hair.

"Hmm…white." The Saiyan said. "That's a surprise. I would've thought it'd been green like Precious's here."

**_Precious_** looked up at them from his post at the android's feet. He was yanking those horrid yellow boots off of the white haired man, grass colored tail swaying happily behind him.

"There." Mirai grinned. "Acceptably nude."

The grinning youth took his place at the android's side and began admiring his handiwork. Cell simply stared at the boy, thoroughly unamused.

"Oh c'mon." The teen laughed. "You let me do it."

Just as Cell was about to respond with his oh so flawless reasoning for letting such an infringement on his personal space occur, he found that his head was being jerked in the opposite direction. And he was thus kissed rather forcefully by that idiot of a Saiyan whose idea it had been in the first place to visit their charge and give him some parting advice. He should have known better.

And it happened that just as he had resolved to bite the living (or dead…whatever) hell out of the bastard, Mirai had taken their little kiss as his cue. The little bastard wrapped his remarkably warm hand around his burgeoning arousal.

Cell gasped at the sensations that such intimate contact created giving Raditz just enough room to thrust his tongue in the surprised android's mouth. He'd get to that later, but just what the hell did the little…wait and minute. Mirai had his hand around his… arousal. And just were the hell did _that _come from? That would mean that on some level he was enjoying this. He would have taken the time to analyze the situation a bit more thoroughly if hadn't been for Mirai's hand. Talented hand that it was. Or for that matter, Raditz's ever insistent tongue in his mouth.

The logical part of his brain reasoned that Raditz didn't actually taste as bad as the android had been expecting. Obviously that part of his brain was suffering because most of the blood in his body was currently elsewhere. However, upon seemingly getting the go ahead from its center o'logic his body reacted to the big burly one's ministrations and he began kissing him back. All the while Mirai set to work on the more sensitive part of the android's anatomy.

It was then that Cell's crimson orbs shot wide open and he was able to pull himself away from the Saiyan that had been ravishing his mouth to look upon the Saiyan that was kneeling comfortably between his legs.

The boy was just grinning up at him like nothing was wrong. Like he hadn't just… licked him… there. Apparently, Mirai had found his utter shock to be amusing because he started giggling…again. Cell had been sure that they had come to an accord on the issue of giggling…at him…nakedly.

But honestly, he found that he couldn't stay mad at the boy. Not now anyway, what with Raditz currently nuzzling him and sucking on his neck and the boy currently nuzzling and sucking him… on… other places. He watched in a sort of rapt fascination as the green haired boy took his erection into his mouth. Wow. The whole thing. And just why was he so fascinated by this? Maybe because it was _his_ erection the boy was currently lavishing with such tender devotion.

It was a novel experience the android had to admit. The moist heat of the boy's mouth wrapped around him, he was actually getting harder. If that were at all possible. It didn't wasn't long before the heat that coiled in the pale man's belly had become unbearable and he came into that lovely mouth of Mirai's shuddered and gasping for air.

Once he'd regained enough control over himself to open his eyes, Cell found that he was still being petted rather attentively by Raditz who was staring at him with a smug look on his face.

"I taught him that." The Saiyan whispered in his ear.

The both of them watched as the green haired one licked him clean and then looked at them with a pleased little grin on his face. Oh, but the little nymph was far from being finished with him. Raditz chucked darkly in his ear and said:

"Like watching twins. I always wondered what all the fuss was about."

He gave the android one last kiss before he pulled away. He sat a little bit farther away from them, a perverted smirk plastered on his face. But Cell's attention was soon back on the pale skinned Saiyan between his legs. Mirai was looking out at him with smiling lavender orbs. A chalk blue tinted hand running up the inside of his milk colored thigh. The android sat up on his elbows watching the boy through narrowed red eyes, tense and waiting.

Cell should have been disgusted by what happened next. The logical part of his brain, poor blood deprived portion that it was, screamed what preceded was wrong on so many levels. The rest of him didn't seem to agree apparently as he watched rather intently as the boy spit into the palm of his hand. That in itself wasn't entirely alarming. What had his logical and apparently where his sense of what was morally right and wrong (surprising to find he had even one of those) was residing all in an uproar was _what_ Mirai had just spit into his hand.

The youth looked up at him grinning.

"Sorry," He started. "Though you did taste rather nice, I think that I can put this to better use elsewhere."

Elsewhere? Elsewhere like whe… Oh…

He couldn't help the way his face twisted at the feeling of those slick fingers pressing into him. It was the strangest thing. He didn't get long to decipher the feeling as within moments Mirai was on top of him, kissing him. He could taste himself and he found that he was as turned off by it as he would have imagined. The musky scent that had been dominating the air since this little lust excursion had begun was now palpable on his tongue. The boy was reeking with it and it made his head swim. His erection was back, the friction of bodies making it almost painful. But it wasn't enough.

Mirai's fingers twisted inside him making him shiver and press down into the invasion. Prompting a groan to emanate from someone other than the two of them. He pulled away from the hybrid's mouth to glance over at Raditz. It would seem that the shaggy haired bastard was enjoying the show the two of them were putting on. He sat there his grinning face blushing as he looked upon the two of them with a lustful gaze. He had his hand wrapped around himself stroking in a steady rhythm.

Leaving Cell to wonder what precisely he'd gotten himself into. How exactly had a simple visit turned into a textbook example of Saiyan porn?

Mirai had insisted on being the center of Cell's attention however and got it back with one fluid motion impaling the android. Cell's mouth dropped open in a mixture of surprise and pain. He opened his eyes again to take in the face of the green haired impatient one. It was scrunched up as well. Mirai leaned down their foreheads touching. The both of them panting and faces flushed violet. He stared into the hybrid's amethyst orbs, the boy was so different from him, but he was still so much the same. He spent a second wondering if they should stop this. But then Mirai kissed him, his warm wet tongue forcing its way inside, and he started to move.

Any doubts that Cell had about this were quickly forgotten. So, he wrapped his legs around the hybrid and just went with it. The younger male's initial movements were slow lazy ones, it was driving him insane. He opened his mouth to comment on this turn of events and established that he could barely breathe let alone speak. The boy's long green bangs were slicked to his forehead with sweat. His eyes screwed shut and a blush coloring his face all the way down to his neck.

"Precious." A deep, rumbling voice ground out just to the left of them.

Cell looked over towards the Saiyan that was happily watching this scene unfold.

"Harder, precious." Raditz continued, never slowing his own pace. "I want to hear him scream."

Mirai was quick to do as he was told. He grabbed the pale haired cyborg's legs and hoisted him up higher, driving himself deeper and harder into trembling android's body, effectively hitting something very nice inside of him in the process. Cell's mouth fell open in an attempt to get more air into his lungs but it was to no avail. It was to the point now that he had to concentrate just keep his power level down. This was ridiculous. This should not feel this good. Nothing had any right to. Mirai whimpered in his ear, the boy's own breathing heavy and uneven.

"So…fucking…good…" The emerald tressed teenager groaned.

Cell was inclined to agree. The android cried out helplessly as the most wonderful surge took him over. He had to close his eyes, it had all become just too much to process. His mind was too numb for this, his body too tired and spent. But it felt sooo good. But a moment or so later Mirai collapsed on top of him in a sweaty exhausted heap, grinning down at him from ear to ear, and it was over.

The boy looked at him pushing a few random strands of ashen hair out of his eyes, an affectionate gaze fixed solely on him. Cell wasn't so sure if he liked Mirai looking at him like that. But before he could take in enough oxygen to even begin thinking of a way out of this the boy was suddenly pulled up and out of him by the big burly one that Cell had almost forgotten was there.

The android sat up on his elbows and watched as the long haired bastard promptly mounted and thrust into his… what was this boy to him again?

Cell watched, utterly enthralled as Raditz fucked the living daylights out of his mate.

Saiyans…he'd never understand them.

* * *

"So…" Mirai said snuggling closer to his mate, his green tail wrapped around the other man securely. "You guys came here to tell me something?" 

"We have plenty of time for that later. Now rest up." Raditz muttered. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"You too." He added looking up at the android who had made himself comfortable sitting cross legged against a rock. "I haven't gotten my turn with you yet."

"What makes you think you'll get a chance." Cell's eyes snapped opened and narrowed as a thought suddenly hit him. "You planned this all along didn't you?"

Raditz simply chuckled in reply.

"Pervert." Mirai mumbled before he finally drifted off to sleep.

**_

* * *

_**

**_The next day…_**

"Oooohhohohoo…I can't believe my little baby's leaving me forever!"

It had started so suddenly that everyone couldn't help but be surprised. They all turned to the wailing woman and the ambushed boy and they couldn't help but crack a grin at the unfolding scene. Chichi had Kabu in a death grip. Squeezing the blushing teenager for all he was worth.

"Uh…Miss Chichi…" The boy whimpered.

"Don't call me that!" she growled. "Call me what you used to call me!" She continued wailing.

"Um…Auntie Chi…" Kabu tried.

"Oooohhohohoo… my baby!" She hollered and began to kissing mercilessly all over his face.

"Chi, let 'em go!"

Bulma's plea on the young Saiyan's behalf had gone ignored as usual.

"Yeah, Mom, I think you've embarrassed him enough." Goten added.

The dark haired woman's hold on Kabu was gone in an instant and the Saiyan boy dropped to the ground, struggling for breath. For a human, Son ChiChi was incredibly strong. He watched with a health bit of fear as the woman rapidly advanced on his older brother.

Goten howled as his mother latched on to his ear and yanked him back into Kabu's direction.

"He's your only baby brother!" Chichi screeched. "And he's leaving us forever!"

"No, he's not mom!" The Demi insisted. "We'll see him again!"

"It's not the same!" She continued to wail. "Trunks! Get over here and hug your baby brother goodbye!"

"Forever!" she added rather loudly in Goten's ear.

"Um…okay." The lavender haired mastermind behind this little adventure squeaked.

From the sidelines, where it was safe, Kilik watched as the three young men stared at each other briefly all seemly at a loss when it came to how exactly this hugging _'thing'_ worked. She knew for a fact that her little brother, Kabu was a classic case of what Bulma had called a _'non-toucher'_. Meaning he couldn't even stand to be in a cramped elevator let alone having someone hug him. Which meant of course what had happened next had truly surprised the Saiyan girl.

Her touch hating little brother, Son Kabu, had suddenly tackled both Trunks and Goten in an impressive attempt at a hug.

"Is he sobbing?" a familiar voice asked from just beside her.

"Yeah…he is." There was just the tiniest bit of alarm evident in Kilik's response.

She glanced over at Cell, taking in his slightly ruffled appearance.

"We were almost afraid that you wouldn't show." She said, no hostile emotions at all coloring her words. "You look…um…calm."

The boy just grinned.

"Yeah. I guess I am." He said.

The two of them turn to back to the show at hand. Kabu was now hugging the living daylights out of Bulma…and sobbing. Cell and Kilik shivered.

"Alright! Alright! Break it up!" Kilik yelled going over to break up the love fest that had evolved.

* * *

Everyone was gathered out side of the time machine. Some of them were crying hysterically (Chichi and oddly enough Trunks). Some of them were just grinning happily for all they were worth (Pan was waving at them like a crazed loon). 

"Man," Kabu said. "You know we really can't fuck this up you know."

Kilik just rolled her eyes…

"Shut up, Kabu." She sighed her bottom lip trembling just the slightest bit.

..and flicked the necessary dials and switches.

"This is it." Cell muttered, nervous energy rolling of the hybrid in waves.

Everything around them blurred and twisted…

"Here we come to save the day." Kabu grinned.

…and they were gone but not before.

"Shut up, Kabu."

Of course.

**The End**

**_A/N: Can you believe I actually finished a story. _**


End file.
